Entrevistas y Bloopers en Español
by Atomik27
Summary: Como el titulo lo dice, este es un fic de entrevistas con los personajes de IceAge, desde la primera película hasta la última. Además de un vistazo al detras de cámaras y los bloopers de nuestros personajes favoritos. Invitado Especial: Rex de Victorious
1. Entrevista con Manny

**Hi everybody!**

**Soy Atomik27 y este es mi primer fic en IceAge...;D**

**So... sé que esta es una idea muy usada últimamente... pero no he visto que lo hayan hecho con Bloopers, y mucho menos en español...**

**Asi que... Are you ready?**

**5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1... ENJOY!**

* * *

**Title: IceAge - Manny**

_Bienvenidos al Show de entrevistas y detrás de cámaras... Hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial de tu película favorita: IceAge_  
_Bienvenido, Manny. Dime, cómo estas?_

**Manny:** Bien, gracias por invitarme.

_Bueno, Manny, primero cuéntanos algo acerca de ti, como cual es tu color favorito, tu hobbie... vamos cuéntanos._

**Manny:** Mi color favorito es... rojo. Mi hobbie... bueno, me encanta estar haciendo crucigramas o leer un buen libro.

_Cuantos libros has leido?_

**Manny:** Uy... jajaj... ya perdí la cuenta.

_Y... tu libro favorito?_

**Manny:** No tengo un favorito, me gustan todos, pero últimamente estoy leyendo "El Diario de Greg". Sid me lo recomendo.

_o.o Sid también lee?_

**Manny:** Bueno, si. Él ha leído varios libros al igual que yo... y a veces intercambiamos.

_Genial. Y cómo te llevas con Sid y Diego?_

**Manny:** Nos llevamos bien, somos buenos amigos los tres. A veces salimos a ver un partido de fútbol en casa de alguien... nos divertimos mucho.

_Cómo llegaste al casting de IceAge?_

**Manny:** Pues... para ser sincero, yo estaba en un restaurante, estaba comiendo y sentía que alguien me miraba y me miraba. Era un señor. No le hice caso. Y cuando estaba saliendo del restaurante el señor me llama y me dice si quería participar en una película. Al principio pensé que era una broma, pero cuando fui al casting... pues me di cuenta de que no lo era. Y me eligieron.

_O sea, tú no sabias nada sobre el casting?_

**Manny:** Nop

_Y te gusta tu personaje?_

**Manny:** Si. Él es muy divertido... Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo es serio por cosas de su pasado. Y cuando conoce a Sid, él es el que saca su lado divertido. Y creo que también lo hace en la vida real, porque no soy muy gracioso o hago chistes... Pero si... Sid siempre saca una risa a todos.

_Cómo es tu personaje en la primera IceAge?_

**Manny:** Pues... él esta solo, esta dolido por su pasado. Los humanos atacaron a su familia y ahora ya no la tiene, ya no tiene manada. Y se topa con Sid y un bebe humano. Al principio Manny no quiere ayudar a Sid a devolver al bebe, pero cuando ve que Diego quiere llevárselo para un trágico final, pues decide ayudar. en el camino él se siente nuevamente en una manada, ya no esta molesto con su pasado, ya no tiene ningún rencor.

_Y tú tienes tu propia familia?_

**Manny:** Oh, no, aun no. Pero me gustaría.

_Qué me dices de IceAge 2?_

**Manny:** También me divertí bastante...

_Cómo era tu personaje?_

**Manny:** Pues... esta angustiado por lo que le puede pasar a su especie. No ha visto ningun mamut en mucho tiempo, puede que se esten extinguiendo. Pero... luego conoce a Ellie y piensa... tal ves pueda salvar a su especie junto con ella, pero hay un pequeño problema, ella piensa que es una zariguella. Entonces, él trata de convencerla de que es una mamut y en el camino... pues se va enemorando de ella, pero su pasado... él no puede olvidar el pasado... Pero al final, decide ir con ella.

_Te llevaste bien con Ellie?_

**Manny:** Oh! claro, claro... nos llevamos muy bien...

_Están__ saliendo?_

**Manny:** Bueno... si. Hemos estado saliendo por casi dos años y medio

_Vaya... supongo que las cosas se van poniendo serias. Ya han pensado en tener un cachorro?_

**Manny:** Eh... no... Creo que aun nos falta tomarnos más tiempo.

_Y Manny... Qué me dices de la tercera? Cómo era tu personaje?_

**Manny:** Pues... después esta esperando un hijo con Elli... y, al llegar al mundo de los dinosaurios, pues... siente miedo de perder a su familia de nuevo. Esta muy sobre protector por el hecho de no querer revivir su pasado y quedarse solo otra vez.

_Cómo te llevaste con Buck fuera del set?_

**Manny:** Bien... podría decirse que somos buenos amigos... él es bien divertido, dinámico... siempre esta haciéndonos reír al igual que Sid.

_Qué es lo que más te gusto del filme? de cada uno de los filmes?_

**Manny:** Del primero, cuando nos deslizamos por los conductos. Fue tan divertido. Es la cosa más divertida y extrema, si puedo decir, que he hecho. En la segunda saga... pues... el musical de las aves carroñeras. Fue el primer musical que he hecho... fue muy divertido. En la tercera... me gusto cuando estábamos atascados en ese... túnel si se le puede decir así, cuando los chicos y yo no podíamos dejar de ir... era tan divertido... cuando terminamos de hacer esa escena... y escuchamos nuestras voces, fue tan gracioso.

_Jajaja...si, ya me imagino... les quedó bien gracioso... Y bueno, ahora llegamos al presente. Dinos... cómo fue filmar IceAge 4?_

**Manny:** Siendo sincero... me he divertido filmando todas las sagas de esta divertida película y... la cuarta no sería la excepción. Y así fue. Nos divertimos mucho, conocimos a los nuevos. Nos hemos convertido en una manada muy grande, la verdad. Todos somos amigos... es genial.

_Qué fue lo que más te gustó'_

**Manny:** Cuando entré dentro de la Ballena. Fue... wow.

_La ballena era real?_

**Manny:** Si... la habían entrenado y... wow..

_Jajajja...y... Cómo te llevas con Morita? Ella interpreta a tu hija..._

**Manny:** Pues... bien... es una buena chica. Es bien centrada y... madura. Es bien madura. Si tuviera una hija, me gustaría que fuera como ella.

_Qué hay del nuevo miembro de la manada? te llevas bien con Shira?_

**Manny:** Si... Somos grandes amigos también. Aunque ella para más con Elli. Ambas se han convertido en las mejores amigas.

_Qué hay de Diego? Hay algo entre Diego y Shira en la vida real?_

**Manny:** Pues... eso se lo dejaré a Diego para que lo conteste.

_Que malo...¬¬_

**Manny:** Jajajaja...

_Bien... entonces qué te parece si pasamos a tus Bloopers?_

**Manny:** Bien, adelante.

_Para los bloopers estarás con nuestro anfitrión sorpresa_

**Manny:** Ok

_Eh... te sugiero que tengas paciencia con él_

**Manny:** Ok, no hay problema

* * *

**Bloopers en el siguiente cap...**


	2. Manny - Bloopers

**Bien... aquí están los bloopers...  
Quiero destacar que así será siempre...  
Un cap de entrevista... y otro de Bloopers**

**Algo que quiero destacar es cuando esta en cursiva es porque el que esta hablando esta fuera de escena.  
Ok... enjoy!**

* * *

**Rex: **Hola a todos... mi nombre es Christofer Cane, hago a Rex en la famosa serie de VICTORIOUS. Pero esta noche no estaré entrevistando a mis compañeros del elenco de Victorious, ni de iCarly; sino a los integrantes de la divertida película La Era de Hielo. Aquí no solo hablaremos un poco con ellos, sino también observaremos sus vergonzantes bloopers. Demosle la bienvenida a nuestro primer invitado: Manfredy

_*APLAUSOS*_

**Manny:** En realidad, soy Manfred, pero todos me dicen Manny

**Rex:** Claro... gordito

**Manny:** No estoy gordo. Solo soy... panchonchito

**Rex:** A mi no me mientes... necesitas ir al_ gym_

**Manny:** Al _gym_?

**Rex:** Gimnasio en ingles

**Manny:** Si, si sé que es gimnasio en ingles pero-

**Rex:** Te gusta la salsa?

**Manny:** Oh oh

**Rex:** SALSA!

_*Ponen un bote de salsa en la trompa de Manny*_

**Rex:** Ahora di... "La salsa de Christofer Cane aloca mi boca"

**Manny:** No la he probado

**Rex:** Y eso que?

**Manny:** pues si no la he probado por qué-

**Rex:** Solo voltea a la cámara y dilo

**Manny:** Ahh... ok (voltea a la cámara) La salsa de Christofer Cane aloca mi boca. (se vuelve a Rex) Ya estas feliz?

**Rex:** Si... pasemos a tus bloopers

* * *

**IceAge  
BLOOPERS - MANNY  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Después de quitarle el bebe al tigre dientes de sable...

**Diego:** Soy Diego, amigos

**Manny:** Manny! Y no soy tu amigo!

_**Steve:**__ Es Manfred!_

**Manny:** Si... lo siento!

* * *

Manny coloca al bebe en la rama de un árbol

**Manny:** Te convertirás en un gran depredador. Ja! No lo creo. Mírate. Sin colmillos, sin garras, eres un saco de piel envuelto en... más piel! Tú que tienes de peligroso?

Bodoque abraza su trompa y este se calma. Luego de muy brebes segundo...

**Manny:** Hey suéltame!

El bebe sigue agarrado de su trompa y Manny trata de quitárselo... En una de esas el bebe se sujeta de los pelos de la trompa de Manny...

**Manny:** AU! QUITEN A ESTE BEBE!

_**Steve:**__ Bodoque!_

_**Ayudante:**__ Es un bebe no te entiende!_

**Manny:** AU!

* * *

Adivinando lo que dice Scrat...

**Sid:** Manada de lobos, de jaguares, mana-mana

**Manny:** Ma, ma... maracuda, no maracuya!

_**Steve:**__ No la salvaste!_

**Manny:** Al menos lo intente!

* * *

Diego les dijo que todo era una trampa y Manny lo ha encerrado con uno de sus colmillos

**Diego:** Confia en mi

**Manny:** En tí! Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?! Porque soy su única salida!

_**Steve:**__ Esa es la linea de Diego!_

**Manny:** Eh... en serio?

**Diego:** Si, es mi linea

**Manny:** Ay, perdón.

* * *

En la parte final, cuando Manny trata de quitarle el arma al padre del bebe, coge mal y se inca...

**Manny:** AU!

_**Steve:**__ Qué paso?_

**Sid:** Se incoó con la punta del arma!

_**Steve:**__ Estas bien?_

**Manny:** Si, no hay problema!

**Sid:** Eso es sangre?

**Manny:** Qué? (mira su trompa)

**Sid:** Jajaja, caiste.

**Manny:** SID!

* * *

**IceAge 2  
BLOOPERS - MANNY  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Después de encontrarse con Ellie y descubrir que ella se cree una zariguella, Manny dice...

**Manny:** ... Yo soy una iguana, él es mi amigo el tucán (señala a Diego), y el mi buen amigo el oso... ornitorrinco (a Sid)

_**Steve:** Ornitorrinco!_

**Manny:** Si, lo sé... quería decirlo pero me salió-

**Crash:** Oso perezoso...?

**Manny:** Si, eso...

* * *

Después de que Crash y Eddie conversen a Manny en lanzar a la zariguella con la rama, Manny tira de ella...

**Crash:** Más!... un poco más... más...

¡Crack! se rompió la rama

**Crash:** Hey! Jajaja

**Manny:** Jajaj... lo siento...

_**Steve:** Traigan otra rama!... y por favor... ten cuidado._

**Manny:** No hay problema, esta vez no la romperé

**Sid:** Si... ya van 3 ramas que vas rompiendo

* * *

**IceAge 3  
BLOOPERS - MANNY  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Ellie nota que a Diego le pasa algo y habla con Manny sobre al sunto...

**Ellie:** Por qué no vas y hablas con él?

**Manny:** Los machos no hablamos... solo vasta un golpesito en la espalda... oh perdón el hombro!

_**Diego:** Qué pasa amigo? Me quieres golpear en la espalda? (en son de broma)_

**Manny:** No... es que no sé porque dije eso. En serio, perdón.

*** TOMA 2 ***

**Manny:** Los machos no hablamos... solo vasta un golpesito en el hombro. Para nosotros es como un año de psicoterapia

**Ellie:** (riéndose) psicoterapia?

**Manny:** Eh?

_**Steve:** Es terapia!_

**Manny:** En serio?

_**Sid:** Creo que tú necesitas un __psicoterapia_

**Manny:** Ya cállate Sid!

* * *

Llega mamá dino a la aldea...

**Manny:** Me siento tan... diminuto.

_**Steve:** Esa no es la linea!_

**Manny:** Oh, si! perdón! Me confundí... pueden darme el libreto un rato...

* * *

Cuando están entrando al mundo de los dinosaurios...

**Ellie:** Así que soy gorda

**Manny:** Ay, no... pe-pero lo redondo es sexy...

_**Steve:** Bonito!_

**Eddie:** Era bonito

**Manny:** Si, lo sé...¬¬ Qué me pasa?!

**Eddie:** La paternidad, seguro...jajaja

* * *

**IceAge 4  
BLOOPERS - MANNY  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Morita no esta...

**Ellie:** Relajate, Manny, es solo una adolescente. Solo fue a pasar el rato.

**Manny:** Si... eso es el inicio Primero quiere pasar el rato, luego peircings en la trompa y despues será... será adicto, adicta... pueden pasarme el libreto, no me acuerdo de mi linea.

_**Steve:** La paternidad otra vez, Manny?! (en son de broma)_

**Manny:** Jajaja... muy gracioso.

* * *

En el Icebert

**Manny:** Cuanto vive una mamut?

Diego y Sid se ríen...

**Manny:** Qué pasa? Por qué se ríen?

**Diego:** Te equivocaste.

**Manny:** Claro que no.

**Diego:** Si, preguntaste cuanto tiempo vive una mamut

**Manny:** En serio?

_**Steve:** (riendose) Si lo hiciste!_

**Ellie:** Qué habrás querido decir? (en son de broma)

**Sid:** Extrañas a Ellie?

**Manny:** Ya basta Sid!

* * *

Manny trataba de convencer a Diego que estaba enamorado

**Manny:** ah! Ya sé que te pasa...

**Sid:** Que cosa?

**Manny:** La palabra con A

**Sid:** Ah! Anemia...

**Manny:** No... son cuatro letras. Comienza con A y termina con S, no con R

_**TOMA 2**_

**Sid:** Ah! Anemia...

**Manny:** No... comienza con- son cuatro letras...

_**Steve:** Corten!_

**Manny:** Perdón...

**Sid:** A él le han dado amnesia

**Manny:** Cállate, Sid!

* * *

**Rex:** Jajajaj... buenos bloopers.

**Manny:** Sid suele hacer esas bromas todo el tiempo.

**Rex:** Jajaja... Bueno, deme algo jugoso que haya pasado detrás de cámara

**Manny:** Oh... bueno... creo que...

**Rex:** Bien ya me aburrí, ya puedes irte

**Manny:** QUE!

**Rex:** Adiós.

* * *

**Y no se pierdan la siguiente entrevista con Diego...**

**Reviews please!**


	3. Entrevista con Diego

**Hola... ya estoy de vuelta... gracias por sus reviews... y perdon por hacerles esperar... he estado ocupada...  
Para quienes no me conocen o no han leido mis fics anteriores... mis clases en el cole aun no terminan...u.u Despues de clases estudio ingles, los jueves y viernes estudio teatro hasta las 8pm... tengo una agenda muy apretada, espero que puedan comprenderme...u.u**

**Bueno... basta de charla, he aqui el siguiente cap de mi 'programa' de entrevistas... en español...xD**

* * *

**Title: IceAge - Diego**

_Bienvenidos al Show de entrevistas y detrás de cámaras... Hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial de tu película favorita: IceAge_  
_Bienvenido, Diego. Dime, cómo estas?_

**Diego:** Bien, gracias.

_Hablame de ti. Que te gusta hacer, tu color favorito..._

**Diego:** Mi color favorito es el azul

_Qué tono de azul?_

**Diego:** Eh... no lo sé... zafiro tal vez.

_Jajaja... creo que ya sé por qué... Qué te gusta hacer?_

**Diego:** Me gusta salir, pasear... no me gusta estar en casa mucho tiempo, y si lo hago me gusta estar en actividad.

_Genial, Y cómo llegaste al casting de IceAge?_

**Diego:** Bueno... estaba con mis amigos y vimos una cola larga, preguntamos para qué era y nos dijeron que era para una pelicula. Uno de mis amigos, Soto, y yo nos quedamos a hacer cola. Nos pareció interesante...

_Espera... tú ya conocías a Soto?_

**Diego: **Si. Bueno, hicimos el casting... y me dieron el papel protagonico.

_Soto se molestó al no haber conseguido un papel como el tuyo?_

**Diego:** Eh... no. Él estaba a punto de viajar, quería conocer Francia y... bueno, como consiguió el papel, se quedó, pero él quería viajar.

_Qué me dices de los demás tigres?_

**Diego: **Pues, me llevo bien con ellos.

_Que hay de Sid y Manny?_

**Diego:** Pues los considero mis amigos también.

_En mi entrevista con Manny, él dijo que siempre salen a los partidos de fútbol, es eso cierto?_

**Diego:** Si. Nos reunimos en casa de uno de nosotros y vemos el partido. Soto y los demás muchas veces nos han acompañado.

_Bien. Y te gusta el personaje que te a tocado?_

**Diego:** Si... es casi igual a mi. Me identifico porque a veces suelo ser rudo... pero la mayoría del tiempo estoy en mi centro.

_Cómo es tu personaje en IceAge?_

**Diego:** Pues... él pertenece a una manada de tigres. El líder quiere venganza hacia una manada humana. Quiere robarse y comerse el bebe humano. Soto me manda a mi a buscar al bebe, pero surge un incidente, Manny y Sid lo han encontrado primero. Entonces él finge ayudarlos a encontrar el padre del bebe y devolvérselo, pero en realidad todo es una trampa, pues si o es el bebe es él. Pero en el camino se da cuenta del verdadero significado de tener una manada. Entre todos se cuidan.

_Qué me dices de IceAge 2?_

**Diego:** Pues... es el deshielo y... todos quieren llegar a salvarse. Mi personaje tiene que... enfrentar su miedo al agua, él... no sabe nadar. Entonces... es ahora o nunca. fue muy divertido la filmación... conocer a los nuevos miembros del elenco, Elli, Crash y Eddie... nos llevamos muy bien.

_Y dime... tu sabias nadar para ese entonces?_

**Diego:** Eh... nop. Tuve que aprender.

_Quien te enseñó a nadar?_

**Diego:** Aunque no lo creas... fue Sid

_Wow... no me lo esperaba. Qué me dices de IceAge 3?_

**Diego:** Pues... Mi personaje quiere salir a conocer el mundo... ya saber... viajar solo y tener aventuras. Manny esta esperando un bebe, esta iniciando su familia... y bueno... él esta buscando otra cosa, algo emocionante. Y conoce a Buck. Ve que él es un gran aventurero... ha mirado a la cara del peligro y todo eso, y Diego quiere ser como él.

_Y... en la vida real... quisieras ser como él?_

**Diego:** En parte si... por su personaje... y por lo que es en la vida real. Buck es muy divertido y extrovertido... nos hace reír siempre. Ha estado con nosotros la mayoría del tiempo desde que lo conocemos.

_Aww... y, dime, que fue lo que más te gustó de los filmes?_

**Diego:** En definitiva, cuando caemos por los conductos de hielo en la primera. La segunda... pues... cuando Crash y Eddie nos atacan con los sopletes. La tercera... pues cuando estoy ayudando a Elli en su parto... y cuidando que los dinosaurios no la ataquen... fue muy divertido.

_Jajaja... bien. Ahora nos toca IceAge 4. Cómo fue?_

**Diego:** Pues mi personaje... esta en in bloque de hielo junto con sus amigos, tratando de volver a casa. En el camino se encuentran con unos piratas y... una de ellos es Shira, una tigre dientes de sable, del cual se enamora y... bueno... el sentimiento es mutuo. Así que la hace recapacitar sobre lo que es una verdadera familia... al igual que Sid y Manny hicieron con él.

_Bien... no sabes cuanto he esperado para preguntarte esto pero... Qué hay entre tú y shira en la vida real?_

**Diego:** Jajaja... por qué todos me preguntan eso?

_Pues... según las encuestas... uds son la pareja favorita de toda IceAge_

**Diego:** En serio?

_Si, pero ya basta de rodeos... están saliendo si o no?_

**Diego:** Si.

_Wow! En serio? Cuanto tiempo?_

**Diego:** Ya vamos casi un año saliendo...

_Aww... Voy a llorar..._

**Diego:** Jajaja...

_Y dime... fue amor a primera vista?_

**Diego:** Eh... no se... Yo... la vi y... bueno me pareció que era muy bonita... y lo es

_Awww...*w*_

**Diego:** Pero... solo eramos amigos... aunque, creo que nos sentiamos bien uno al lado del otro y... bueno... comensamos a salir

_Cómo te le declaraste?_

**Diego:** Pues... Los chicos y yo ibamos a ir a un restaurante... siempre haciamos eso todos los sabados, pero ese sabado todos no podian, asi que fuimos, Sid, Shelly, Buck, Shira y yo... y... creo que todo ya estaba planeado porque nos dejaron a mi y a Shira a solas y... bueno, estabamos hablando hasta que hubo un momento de silencio... no sabiamos que más decirnos y... me dije es ahora o nunca y le dije que me gustaba y le pregunte si queria salir conmigo alguna vez.

_Qué te dijo ella?_

**Diego:** Aceptó. Me dijo que también sentía lo mismo y... bueno, nos convertimos en pareja.

_Awww... *w*... Donde la llevaste en su primera cita?_

**Diego:** Bueno... supe que le gustaba mucho la comida Italiana y, la verdad que a mi tambien me gusta, asi que la lleve a un restaurante Italiano.

_Awww... Supongo que tu parte favorita de IceAge 4 es cuando hablas con ella, no es cierto_

**Diego:** Es cierto

_Y dime... has pensado tener una familia con Shira?_

**Diego:** Pues... no sé, creo que aun es muy temprano para eso, pero... bueno todo depende de ella, creo yo.

_Aww... Jajaja... ok. Qué te parece si vemos tus bloopers?_

**Diego:** Claro, yo también quiero verlos.

_Como le dije a Manny... el salón de los bloopers esta al otro lado..._

**Diego:** Ok

_Y... por favor ten paciencia a Rex_

**Diego:** Tranquila...

* * *

**Bloopers...en el siguiente cap...=)**


	4. Diego - Bloopers

**Bien... aquí están los bloopers...  
Quiero destacar que así será siempre...  
Un cap de entrevista... y otro de Bloopers**

**Algo que quiero destacar es cuando esta en cursiva es porque el que esta hablando esta fuera de escena.  
Ok... enjoy!**

* * *

**Rex:** Bienvenidos nuevamente a la sección de bloopers, conmigo, Chritofer Cane... saluden a nuestro invitado, Diego

_*APLAUSOS*_

**Diego:** Hola

**Rex:** Entiendo que tú eres un tigre

**Diego:** Dientes de Sable

**Rex:** Ay! Déjame terminar la frase

**Diego:** Oh, perdón, pensé que habías terminado

**Rex:** Y yo he pensado varias cosas sobre ti... pero no las he dicho

**Diego:** (molesto) QUE!

**Rex:** Me haces algo y te demando!

**Diego:** Oh, olvídalo

**Rex:** Ok, perdona... si quieres te lo recompenso. SALSA!

**Diego:** Salsa?

*Ponen un bote de salsa en la pata de Diego*

**Rex:** Ahora mira hacia la cámara y dí "La salsa de Chritofer Cane aloca mi boca"

**Diego:** (mira hacia la cámara) La... salsa de Christofer Cane aloca mi boca

**Rex:** Gracias...

**Diego:** Por qué-

**Rex:** Pasemos tus bloopers

* * *

**IceAge  
BLOOPERS - DIEGO  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

**Diego:** Hey! Adivinen qué? Encontré un atajo!

**Manny**: Cómo que un atajo?

**Diego:** Un camino más pequeño que... que le largo? Disculpen se me olvidó la linea, qué era?

_**Steve:** Un camino más corto que el largo!_

**Diego:** Gracias

* * *

**Sid:** Fiu... por un momento pensé que ibas a comerme

**Diego:** No como tonterias

_**Steve: **Es porquerias!_

**Diego:** Upz, cierto

* * *

Diego y Soto estan acorralando a Manny, pero Diego se vuelve contra su lider...

**Soto:** Qué estas haciendo?

**Diego:** Deja al mamut... Soton

_**Steve:** Es Soto!_

**Diego:** Ay, perdón

_**TOMA 2**_

**Soto:** Qué estas haciendo?

**Diego:** Deja al mamut... Soton

_**Steve:** Es Soto!_

**Diego:** Cierto!

_**TOMA 3**_

**Soto:** Qué estas haciendo?

**Diego:** Deja al mamut... Soton

_**Steve:** ES SOTO!_

**Diego:** Ay! Qué me pasa!

* * *

**IceAge 2  
BLOOPERS - DIEGO  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Después de que Manny contara su historia y se pusiera triste después de que uno de los niños le hizo recordar de su pasado...

**Diego:** Y vino el tigre...! Jaja... perdón se me olvidó la linea

_**Steve:** Mary! El libreto!_

**Sid:** Y eso que recién estamos en la primera escena

**Diego:** Es la segunda

* * *

Después de la investida de Crash y Eddie, Sid y Diego estan tendido en el suelo

**Diego:** Si viene Manny... fueron serpientes

_**Steve:** Más de 20!_

**Diego:** Si, perdón

_**TOMA 2**_

**Diego:** Si viene Manny... fueron más de 20

...

**Diego:** Y... fueron serpientes

_**Steve:** No la salvaste_

**Diego:** Si, perdón

* * *

En la torre de rocas...

**Diego:** Manny! Eddie! Ay! Perdón es Ellie

_**Steve:** En serio? ¬¬_

* * *

**IceAge 3  
BLOOPERS - DIEGO  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Manny esta molesto por que Diego se quiere ir

**Diego:** No es Eddie

_**Steve:** Es Ellie!_

**Diego:** Si! Es que no sé por qué me confundo siempre!

* * *

Diego esta con Ellie en su momento de parto...

**Ellie:** Vamos, Diego! Tú puedes... empuja, empuja...

Diego se ríe...

**Ellie:** Deja de reírte

**Diego:** Perdón...

_**TOMA 2**_

**Ellie:** Vamos, Diego! Tú puedes... empuja, empuja...

**Diego:** No... no tienes...jajjaja... perdón...

**Ellie:** Te voy a matar...

* * *

**IceAge 4  
BLOOPERS - DIEGO  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

En el Icebert despues de rescatar a Shira del agua

**Shira:** (lanzandose encima de él) NO me llames gatita

Diego se ríe

**Diego:** Ok... perdón... lo hare bien la siguiente

**TOMA 2**

**Shira:** (lanzandose encima de él) NO me llames gatita

Diego se ríe

**Diego:** Ok, ok... esta vez si la hago, lo siento...

**TOMA 3**

**Shira:** (lanzandose encima de él) NO me llames gatita

Diego se ríe

**Shira:** Por qué te ríes?

**Diego:** No lo sé

_**Crash:** Shira lo pone nervioso!_

* * *

**Shira:** Gran idea, robarle un barco pirata a unos piratas (!)

**Diego:** Odio admitirlo, pero Shi... la prisionera...

_**Steve:** Vamos a la toma 2!_

**Diego**: Si ya entendí ¬¬

* * *

En el iceberd después de escapar de los piratas

**Manny:** No, Sid. Nuestro aigo esta... enamorado...

**Sid:** Oh... Amooor...

**Diego:** Hablas de la piñata- pirata... Perdón me confundí...

_**Steve:** Si que lo hiciste..._

**Sid:** Te vengaras, Shira?

_**Shira:** Lo tendré en consideración (en son de broma)_

* * *

**Rex: **Así que Shira te pone nervioso, no?

**Diego: **Qué? No... Es solo la escena-

**Rex:** Shira es muy bonita sabes?

**Diego: **Si, ella es muy-

**Rex:** Es la chica perfecta para mi. Crees que podamos ser pareja?

**Diego:** De qué hablas?! Ella y yo estamos saliendo. Somos pareja.

**Rex:** Oh... qué incómodo... estoy tan avergonzado...

**Diego:** Pues si, creo que-

**Rex:** Gracias por venir

**Diego:** Que?

**Rex:** Ya puedes irte...

* * *

**Uds que creen? Shira pondra nervioso a Diego en las actuaciones? Jajajaj**

**Y no se pierdan la siguiente entrevista con Sid... No se oldiden de mandar sus preguntas...si es que tienen...  
Ademas pueden mandarme un blooper (pero como mensaje privado, ya sea a mi perfil de FF o por la sección Review de mi website: aniksandy . wix anik-sandy _ lo escribo separado porque junto me lo rechaza...u.u_)**

**Reviews please!**


	5. Entrevista con Sid

**Hola... ya estoy de vuelta... gracias por sus reviews... y perdon por hacerles esperar... he estado ocupada...  
Para quienes no me conocen o no han leido mis fics anteriores... mis clases en el cole aun no terminan...u.u Despues de clases estudio ingles, los jueves y viernes estudio teatro hasta las 8pm... tengo una agenda muy apretada, espero que puedan comprenderme...u.u**

**Bueno... basta de charla, he aqui el siguiente cap de mi 'programa' de entrevistas... en español...xD**

* * *

**Title: IceAge - Sid**

_Ahora tenemos a un invitado muy especial… al él le gusta que le llaman por su seudónimo "El Rey de las Llamas"… pero todos lo conocen como Sid._

**Sid:** Hola a todos!

_Bienvenido Sid a nuestro programa de entrevistas_

**Sid:** Gracias.

_Bueno, Sid, dinos algo de ti. Supongo que has visto las entrevistas de tus compañeros… _

**Sid:** Oh, claro… Me gusta el color rojo… ya sabes… el señor de las llamas. Siempre me ha gustado el rojo desde que era pequeño… bueno, también está el verde, pero me gusta más el rojo. En cuanto a mis hobbies… yo diría que es reír. Me gusta reír todo el tiempo. Bueno, tampoco es que sea un lunático… solo me gusta reír y hacer chistes.

_Te gusta hacer bromas? He visto los bloopers de tus compañeros y veo que haces muchas bromas. Te gusta hacerlas?_

**Sid:** Pues… si. Aunque Crash y Eddie están mejor en esa categoría.

_Les gusta hacer bromas?_

**Sid:** Si… se podría decir que tienen una tradición de hacer bromas a los nuevos miembros del elenco.

_En serio? Wow… Te han hecho alguna broma?_

**Sid:** Cientos de veces. Nos hacen bromas a todos todo el tiempo. Una vez me invitaron unas mentitas… y eran mentas apestosas. Mi boca olió horrible por una semana entera.

_Te molestaste?_

**Sid:** Pero claro… a las chicas no les hacen cosas como esa… lo hacen más leve.

_Qué bromas le han hecho a las chicas?_

**Sid:** Pues una vez a Shira y a Raz le dieron un jugo, ellas pensaban que era soda y en realidad era jugo de pasas.

_Wakala… se molestaron?_

**Sid:** Si… Bastante.

_Bueno… ya que hemos hablado de tì… dinos… cómo llegaste al casting de IceAge?_

**Sid:** Pues… estaba paseando por allí, no tenía nada que hacer. Mis amigos estaban de campamento. Yo no pude ir con ellos porque estaba corto de efectivo, recién había llegado de un viaje con mi familia

_A donde viajaste?_

**Sid:** A Miami. Muy lindo el lugar, sobretodo la playa. Bueno… estaba caminando por las calles y veo una enorme fila y comencé a preguntar qué pasaba y me dijeron que era un casting para una película, y me dije… por qué no? No tenía nada que hacer y será interesante.

_Cómo fue el casting?_

**Sid:** Lo usual, ya sabes, me dieron un pequeño diálogo que… bueno lo tengo que leer e interpretar según el personaje. También me pidieron que cante y baile. Y me dieron el papel.

_Cómo es tu personaje en IceAge?_

**Sid:** Bueno… Sid siempre actúa de una forma tonta, sin pensarlo. Es algo impulsivo. En todas las sagas se nota eso. En la primera por el querer devolver al bebe… no le importa las consecuencias ni nada… no lo piensa, solo actúa. En la dos… también ocurre lo mismo… quiere hacer una y tantas cosas y entre ellas esta salvarse de la inundación, emparejar a Manny con Ellie, y enseñar a Diego a nadar. En la tercera muestra ser impulsivo a adoptar a los dinosaurios bebes.

_Diego nos había comentado que tú le enseñaste a nadar en la vida real, es eso cierto?_

**Sid:** Oh… si.

_Fue fácil enseñarle?_

**Sid:** Pues él es una clase de felino. Los felinos y el agua… ellos no saben nadar de por sí. Entonces… supongo que Diego es el único felino que sabe nadar… o al menos el único que conozco.

_Dime… te gusta tu personaje?_

**Sid:** Claro. Lo bueno de este personaje es que… puede que sea tonto, pero también muestra ser sabio en ciertas cosas en lo que Manny y Diego no son buenos. Y para ser sincero… en la vida real también ocurre lo mismo. Hay veces en que los amigos tenemos que darles un empujoncito.

_Y cual fue tu escena favorita de las tres primeras sagas?_

**Sid:** De la primera… el deslizarme por los conductos de hielo.

_Jajja… lo mismo dijeron Manny y Diego_

**Sid:** Bueno, si… es que fue muy divertido y gracioso. Fue como volver a mi infancia. Hacia uff que no me deslizaba en un tobogán. Aunque también esta cuando estoy luchando con los dodos por la última sandia… fue tan graciosa. Cuando fui al estreno, a la gran premiare y vi esa escena… me maté de risa… fue muy gracioso.

_Jajajaj… y de los otros dos?_

**Sid:** De la segunda… cuando tengo a mis seguidores, los otros perezositos imitando cada acción que hacía. Fue muy gracioso también. Y de la tercera… cuando estoy volando con Buck, Crash y Eddie en un pterodáctilo.

_Jajjaja…si también me gustó esa parte. Dime… de todas tus líneas cual te gustó más?_

**Sid:** Pues… no lo sé… todas me gustan. Pero hay una palabra que me gustó desde el inicio y fue "Chikitititas"

_Jajajja… y Sid, tienes a tu chikititita?_

**Sid:** Pues si

_En serio?_

**Sid:** Si

_Quién es?_

**Sid:** Es Shelly. Es modelo.

_O.O Modelo!_

**Sid:** Si… es muy linda. Seguro ya la has visto

_Oh, no… no he tenido el placer. Tal vez un día me la presentes_

**Sid:** Ya la han visto, en la escena de las sirenas de IceAge 4, la hermosa perezosa que sale allí es Shelly

_Wow… no lo sabía. Cuánto tiempo van saliendo?_

**Sid:** Uff... desde antes de la primera saga

_Wow... escucho campanas de boda en el futuro?_

**Sid:** Tal ves... no se.

_Cómo que no sabes? Estas saliendo con ella por más de... no se... 4 años tal vez?_

**Sid:** Bueno si... había pensado en eso... pero creo que me tomaré un tiempo más.

_Cómo es eso?_

**Sid:** Pues... el público quiere la quinta saga, y la verdad es que yo también la quiero, y creo que ya que Diego consiguió pareja; hablo de la película, no de la vida real... entonces pensé que tal vez ya llegó la hora de que Sid el perezoso encuentre a alguien en la quinta película, si es que sale.

_Ah... creo poder entenderte... lo que estas diciendo es que, si sale IceAge5, y tu personaje encuentra el amor... quieres que Shelly interprete a ese personaje?_

**Sid:** Exacto

_Pero que tiene que ver el matrimonio con todo eso?_

**Sid:** Pues hay varios motivos y uno de ellos es que organizar una boda es mucho trabajo y... si en el caso sale IceAge5, tal como pensaba... pues... seria el doble de trabajo, porque... filmar... organizar la boda... y los asuntos de modelaje de Shelly...

_Entiendo... y hablando de IceAge 4… cómo fue?_

**Sid:** Pues… al igual que las otras sagas. Fue divertido. Les dimos la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes… y bueno ellos también nos sorprendieron con su gran talento.

_Cómo es eso?_

**Sid:** Tenemos una tradición aquí en el set. Los nuevos integrantes de la manada, pero de la manada manada… tienen que cantar en un escenario frente a nosotros. Lo mismo pasó con Ellie, Crash, Eddie, también paso con Buck a pesar de que en la película no se queda con nosotros. Y bueno, en esta ocasión les tocó a Morita, Luis y Shira.

_Y los nuevos de la cuarta saga, también cantaron?_

**Sid:** Pero claro! Justo he hablado con Steve, nuestro director, y me ha dicho que te va a dar un video con la gran presentación o el casting que hicieron para estar con nosotros.

_Cómo te llevas con los nuevos?_

**Sid:** Pues para mí ya no son nuevos… ya somos amigos. Siempre salimos junto a todas partes. Con Silas, Flynn y Gupta siempre comemos pizza todos los viernes en la noche, o sino paseamos por allí y comemos una hamburguesa dietética.

_Qué fue lo que más te gustó de grabar IceAge 4?_

**Sid:** Al igual que Manny, estar dentro de Preciosa… Fue una gran experiencia. Olía extraño allá adentro, pero fue…wow…jajaja

_Jjajajja… Bueno Sid… que te parece si vemos tus bloopers?_

**Sid:** Oh, claro… pero te advierto que soy bien torpe con los diálogos

_Jajajaja….okay._

* * *

**Bloopers...en el siguiente cap...=)**


	6. Sid - Bloopers

**Bien... aquí están los bloopers...**

**Quiero destacar que así será siempre...  
Un cap de entrevista... y otro de Bloopers**

**Algo que quiero destacar es cuando esta en cursiva es porque el que esta hablando esta fuera de escena.  
Ok... enjoy!**

* * *

**Rex: **Hola a todos... ahora tenemos a un invitado especial... bueno... no tanto. Saluden a... cómo se llamaba?... Ah! Sid...

**Sid:** Hola... y gracias por la 'emotiva' bienvenida

**Rex:** Claro...

...

**Sid:** Y...?

**Rex:** Qué cosa?

**Sid:** No vamos a ver mis bloopers?

**Rex:** Aun no

**Sid:** Por qué?

**Rex:** Ay que dar tiempo a la computadora para que cargue todo ese largo video de bloopers que tienes

**Sid:** Quieres decir que crees que me equivoco mucho?

**Rex:** No creí que me entendieras

**Sid:** Ah... ya sé... crees que soy tonto como mi personaje. Pues no lo soy...

**Rex:** En serio (?)

**Sid:** No soy tonto! Soy mucho más intelectual que tú.

**Rex:** En serio (?)

**Sid:** Si... y ya basta de tus sarcasmos!

**Rex:** Como sea...

**Sid:** De acuerdo... ya vamos a ver mis bloopers?

**Rex:** Esperate... ay que impaciente... He visto un video tuyo en la red YouTube...

**Sid:** Hablas de "The Sid Shuffle"?

**Rex:** Si... del cual más hablaría... En fin... a qué viniste?

**Sid:** ... eh... pensé que íbamos a ver mis bloopers

**Rex:** Ahh... que impaciente...

* * *

**IceAge  
****BLOOPERS - SID  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Manny esta caminan y Sid lo sigue contando sus historias...

**Sid:** Y le dije! Tú no puedes cambiarme mi color... por otro de... cómo era?

_**Steve:** Pásenle el libreto!_

* * *

**Manny:** No estoy gordo! Tengo mucho pelo y eso hace que me vea... panchonchito

**Sid:** Peleos... no, perdón, me equivoque

_**TOMA 2**_

**Manny:** No estoy gordo! Tengo mucho pelo y eso hace que me vea... panchonchito

**Sid:** Pelos? Tines erer rerere re...ba!

_**Steve:** Deja de travarte!_

**Sid:** Si, lo siento. Podrian darme una botella de agua... sin gas

_**TOMA 3**_

**Manny:** No estoy gordo! Tengo mucho pelo y eso hace que me vea... panchonchito

**Sid:** Pelos? Tienes en la len-hip! Lo sient-hip! dije que lo hip! queria sin hip! gas-hip!

* * *

Sid regresa con las perezosas...

**Sid:** Ya llegó por quien lloraban... chikitititas!

_**Steve:** Es chikitas!_

* * *

**Sid:** Desde hoy me llamaran...

_**Steve:** Qué pasa?_

**Sid:** Creo que me confundi

_**Steve:** No, estaba bien!_

_**Asistente:** Si, esta bien_

**Sid:** Oh... lo siento

_**TOMA 2**_

**Sid:** Desde hoy me llamaran "Sid!... El Rey de las Llamas"

_**Steve:** Es Señor!_

**Sid:** Sabía que lo iba a decir mal! Te lo dije!

* * *

Caminando por el hielo que muy pronto se derretirá por la lava...

**Sid:** Hmm... me sudan los pies

Todos se ríen

_**Steve:** Jajajaja... ok, toma 2_

**Sid:** Cuando te conviene, no, Steve?

_**TOMA 2**_

**Sid:** Hmm... me sudan...

Todos se ríen de nuevo

**Sid:** Oye! Ya pues!

_**TOMA 3**_

**Sid:** Hmm... me...

Todos se ríen otra vez

**Sid:** Oye, ya! Ya basta! Dejen de reírse!

* * *

Escapando de los tigres...

**Sid:** (patinando) WOUuuuu... soy el rey del Slalong...

BOOM! Sid se cae y todos se ríen

_**Steve:** Por favor... jajjaja... diganme que lo grabaron..._

* * *

**IceAge 2  
BLOOPERS - SID  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Se escucha un sonido de trompa...

**Sid:** Si! Sabia que no eras el único!

**Manny:** Esa es mi linea!

_**Steve:** Sid, si no te aprendes tu linea... te pondré en extinción_

* * *

Sid cantando...

**Sid:** Si tu especia se va a extinguir aplaude ya! Si tu especie se... va... a acabar aplaude ya!

**Manny:** Si no te acuerdas más el libreto te tienen que dar!

* * *

Después de encontrarse con Ellie y descubrir que ella se cree una zariguella, Manny dice...

**Manny:** ... Yo soy una iguana, él es mi amigo el tucán (señala a Diego), y el mi buen amigo el ornitorrinco (a Sid)

**Sid:** Por qué yo?! Que el mamut sea él. El mamut? No era el...

_**Steve:** Ornitorrinco! Es tan difícil esa palabra!_

**Sid:** A mi no me mires, Manny se equivoco primero

**Manny:** Gracias Sid

* * *

**Manny:** Así que tú crees que es mi media naranja

**Sid:** Si, ella es divertida y tú requetetequepa... ya me trabe

_**Steve:** En serio (?)_

**Sid:** No es mi culpa, me pones palabras raras

* * *

En enseñando a Diego a nadar

**Sid:** Muchos gatos... animales, era animales

* * *

Rescatan a Ellie y todos estan falices

**Sid:** Vamos a morir!

_**Steve:** A vivir, Sid! A vivir..._

**Sid:** Cierto!

* * *

**IceAge 3  
BLOOPERS - DIEGO  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Diego se va...

**Diego:** No, Sid, no seremos solo tú y yo

**Sid:** Ralph y Eddie vendran con nosotros?

_**Crash:** Me llamo CRASH!_

**Sid:** Perdón!

* * *

Peleando con mamá Dino

**Sid:** ... Yo digo "deben ser vegetarianos", tú dices Grrr... Yo diyo "Vamos por aquí", tú dice Grr*tos*... lo siento

_**Steve:** Grrr..._

**Sid:** Escribiste esta escena, verdad?

_**Steve:** Y con mucho cariño, Sid_

**Sid:** Si... ya entendí tu indirecta

* * *

**IceAge 4  
BLOOPERS - DIEGO  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Después de la gran tormenta... se elevan y ven un arco-iris

**Sid:** ...

_**Steve:** Sid! Tu linea!_

**Sid:** Oh! Cierto!

**Manny y Diego:** SID!

_**Steve:** Sabía que en cualquier momento se iba a equivocar..._

**Sid:** Hey! Es mi primera equivocación en todo el filme!

_**Steve:** Por eso... tan perfecto... no sale_

* * *

El encuentro con Tripa...

**Sid:** Qué vamos al circo de qué?!

**Tripa:** No circo... que?!

_**Steve:** Es feria!_

**Sid:** Cierto! Lo siento Gutt

**Tripa:** No hay problema

* * *

Tripa se presenta...

**Tripa:** Me llaman así debido a estas (muestra sus garras)

**Sid:** No lo entiendo

**Tripa:** Déjame explicarte (se acerca a Sid) Apunto mi dedo así...

Tripa presiona con su dedo el estómago de Sid y de este sale un eructo

**Sid:** Perdón!

* * *

**Manny:** No Sid. Son 4 letras, comienza con A y termina con R

**Sid:** Oh... amor!

_**Steve:** Se supone que no debes acertar_

**Sid:** Cierto!

* * *

**Rex: **Así que tu jefe te odia?

**Sid:** Que? No! Bromeamos así todo el tiempo. Con Manny y Diego es igual

**Rex:** Oh! Entonces ya no va haber 5ta saga?

**Sid:** Por qué dices eso?

**Rex:** Porque su jefe los odia

**Sid:** Claro que no. El es así todo el tiempo, solo esta bromeando, ya te lo dije

**Rex:** Ya me aburrí...

**Sid:** Si, creo que yo también

**Rex.** Eres muy aburrido...

**Sid:** Yo?! Tú eres el que... bien...no voy a decir nada

**Rex:** Sabes como serias más interesante?

**Sid:** No ¬¬

**Rex:** SALSA!

**Sid:** Salsa?

_*Ponen un bote de salsa en la trompa de Manny*_

**Rex:** Ahora sujeta el frasco cerca a tu cara

**Sid:** Cerca a mi cara?

**Rex:** Solo hazlo, no te va a pasar nada

**Sid:** Ok

Sid se pone el frasco cerca a la cara y miles de fotógrafos lo rodean y le toman fotos

**Rex:** Bien... eso ha sido todo por hoy... hasta la próxima entrevista de bloopers...

* * *

**Jajajajja... podre Sid... REX MALO!**

**Y no se pierdan la siguiente entrevista con Ellie... No se oldiden de mandar sus preguntas...si es que tienen...  
Ademas pueden mandarme un blooper (pero como mensaje privado, ya sea a mi perfil de FF o por la sección Review de mi website: aniksandy . wix anik-sandy _lo escribo separado porque junto me lo rechaza...u.u_)**

**Reviews please!**


	7. Entrevista con Ellie

**Hola... ya estoy de vuelta... gracias por sus reviews... y perdon por hacerles esperar... he estado ocupada...  
Para quienes no me conocen o no han leido mis fics anteriores... mis clases en el cole aun no terminan...u.u Despues de clases estudio ingles, los jueves y viernes estudio teatro hasta las 8pm... tengo una agenda muy apretada, espero que puedan comprenderme...u.u**

**Bueno... basta de charla, he aqui el siguiente cap de mi 'programa' de entrevistas... en español...xD**

* * *

**Title: IceAge - Ellie**

_Demosle la bienvenida a Ellie…_

**Ellie:** Hola

_Hola Ellie, cómo estas?_

**Ellie:** Bien, gracias. Estoy muy emocionada.

_Cuéntanos algo de ti Ellie_

**Ellie:** Bueno… soy muy alegre y dinámica, me gusta hacer cosas todo el tiempo. Me gusta mucho la decoración... mis amigas saben que me gusta mucho y… bueno, me piden que las ayude en cualquier evento que tienen.

_Genial… dentro de poco va a ser mi cumple, crees que puedas…?_

**Ellie:** Jajaja… claro, cómo quieras. Donde va a ser?

_En el cine_

**Ellie:** En el cine?

_Que? Me encanta ir al cine. Y tengo una tarjeta Premium, con la cual puedo celebrar mi cumple en el cine, no es genial?!_

**Ellie:** Si, lo es. Pero por qué con qué quieres que te ayude?

_Pues… no sé… creo que tal vez en…O.o Tienes razón. Pero te llamaré para cualquier evento…n.n_

**Ellie:** Jajaja, ok, lo haré con mucho gusto.

_Bueno, Ellie, Manny me dijo que están saliendo, es eso cierto?_

**Ellie:** Pues, si. De lo contrario Manny no hubiese dicho eso.

_Lo sé, solo lo confirmo. Y dime, Ellie… Cómo llegaste a IceAge2?_

**Ellie:** Bueno… Me enteré de un casting para una película, no sabia en ese momento de cual era, y cuando llegué a la fila, que era enorme, pregunté y me dijieron que era la secuela de IceAge. Solo eso bastó para que siguiera en la fila, jajaj

_Jajjaja… y… cómo fue el casting?_

**Ellie:** Me pidieron que digiera unas líneas. Luego me pidieron que cantara y… me dijeron "te llamaremos" y luego de una semana, yo me había olvidado por completo del casting hasta que me llamaron y me dijeron que estaría en la película.

_Wow… Sid me contó que los nuevos en la manada hacen un show especial para los del elenco._

**Ellie:** Oh, si

_Qué show hiciste?_

**Ellie:** Todos tenían que cantar, entonces, canté. Cante… una canción en ingles si más no lo recuerdo.

_Qué canción?_

**Ellie:** En estos momentos no me acuerdo… pero… estoy completamente segura de que era de los Beatles. Es mi banda favorita.

_Genial… Y, cómo es en el set? Te llevas bien con los del elenco?_

**Ellie:** Por supuesto, nos llevamos muy bien, todos somos amigos… somos una gran familia. Salimos de ves en cuando… nos reímos, nos divertimos. Siempre estamos juntos.

_Y… cómo es tu personaje?_

**Ellie:** Pues, es una mamut que… al inicio piensa que es una zariguella, ya que fue criada por zariguellas desde que era niña. Pero Manny le ayuda a descubrir que en realidad es una mamut. Y en el transcurso del deshielo y la desesperación por llegar al barco… Ellie se enamora de Manny y… bueno… llegan a estar juntos. Y en la tercera saga se ve que ya están formando una familia, Ellie esta esperando un bebe.

_Te gustaría tener crías algún día?_

**Ellie:** Claro, me gustaría. Siempre me han gustado los niños.

_Hablando de IceAge 3... Me contaron por allí que Morita no es tu hija biológica, es cierto?_

**Ellie:** Totalmente cierto.

_Manny había dicho que si tuviera una hija, le gustaría que fuera al igual que ella. Compartes el mismo sentimiento?_

**Ellie:** De tener una hija... o el parecido de mi futura hija con Morita?

_Que tal... ambas?_

**Ellie:** Bueno... si... como dije, me gustaría tener una hija en un futuro, pero no ahora... creo que todo es a su tiempo. Y con respecto a Morita... pues también comparto la misma opinión que Manny. Morita es una chica muy centrada y madura. Se nota que es muy dedicada, respetuosa y atenta... es prácticamente la hija que deseo tener.

_Y dime Ellie... como es tu personaje en IceAge 4?_

**Ellie:** Pues... Morita esta en la adolescencia por lo tanto Ellie cumple su rol de madre y la protege pero también le da un poco de libertad... no es como Manny que es bien controlador. En la separación de los continentes, Ellie ya no solo cuida de su hija, sino de todos los habitantes que están allí para llegar al punto de encuentro donde, supuestamente, está Manny esperándolas.

_Y dime... te llevas bien con los nuevos miembros del equipo?_

**Ellie:** Oh, claro. Como dije todos somos una gran familia feliz...ajjaj Shira y Raz son buenas amigas... Morita se va más con sus amigas, pero también hemos compartido momentos divertidos.

_Cómo crees que sea tu personaje con el personaje de Shira? Ya sabes... si hay IceAge 5, cómo crees que ambas se lleven?_

**Ellie:** Pues... primero... creo que se llevarían muy bien, serian cómo las mejores amigas, así como lo somos ahora. Mi personaje es salvado por su personaje cuando Shira esta cortando la cuerda que amarra a Ellie... Shira le dice que esta de su lado, y creo que eso es más que suficiente para llevarse bien con ella, a demás del hecho que ella y Diego comparten un sentimiento, no? Entonces... si, creo que ambas nos llevaríamos de lo mejor en IceAge 5... y segundo... también soy parte de ese gran grupo de fans que quieren que salga la 5ta saga de esta divertida película.

_Wii... que bien... bueno,,, para terminar... quiero que me digas tus partes favoritas de la película... sé que no has estado en la primera, pero al menos dime cual fue la que te dio más risa._

**Ellie:** De la primera... Sid y su lucha contra los dodos por la sandía...ajajja... hizo tanto para nada jajaja. En la segunda... cuando por más que Manny insiste e insiste en explicarle que es una mamut... ella sigue creyendo que es una zariguella. De la tercera, Buck salvando a Manny y a Diego de la planta carnívora. Y, por último, la cuarta película... me gusta la parte cuando la pequeña niña me pregunta si cuando tomo agua por mi trompa, también sale con mocos...ajjaja...me encantó...jajjja

_Y...?_

**Ellie:** Y... qué?

_Es eso cierto? Sale con mocos?_

**Ellie:** No... bueno a veces, jajaja

_Okay... qué te parece si vemos tus bloopers_

**Ellie:** Claro

* * *

**Bloopers...en el siguiente cap...=)**


	8. Ellie - Bloopers

**Bien... aquí están los bloopers...  
Quiero destacar que así será siempre...  
Un cap de entrevista... y otro de Bloopers**

**Algo que quiero destacar es cuando esta en cursiva es porque el que esta hablando esta fuera de escena.  
Ok... enjoy!**

* * *

**Rex: **Hola a todos... Bienvenidos de nuevo a nuestro programa de entrevistas... o en mi caso, de vergonzosos bloopers. Ahora... demosle la bienvenida a nuestra siguiente invitada. Ellie, la mamut...

**Ellie:** Hola

**Rex:** Hola, Ellie. Es un placer tenerte aquí en el estudio

**Ellie:** Oww... gracias

**Rex:** No te emociones... se lo digo a todos en el set

**Ellie:** Okaaay... vamos a ver mis bloopers?

**Rex:** Claro, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta

**Ellie:** Ay no... no sobre la salsa

**Rex:** No te gusta... mi... salsa?

**Ellie:** Oh, no... no es eso... solo que...

**Rex:** Esta bien... yo entiendo

**Ellie:** Perdón, no quise que lo malinterpretaras o...

**Rex:** Descuida... estaré bien... Pero no era sobre mi salsa sobre lo que yo quería hablar

**Ellie:** Oh... entonces sobre que?

**Rex:** Sobre tú y ... el gordito

**Ellie:** Te refieres a Manny? Qué pasa?

**Rex:** Están saliendo de verdad o es pura cámara?

**Ellie:** Estamos saliendo de verdad, por?

**Rex:** Ahh... no importa. Solo que... yo pensaba que era pura cámara

**Ellie:** Te digo un secreto Rex

**Rex:** En realidad soy Christoffer... la escritora de este fic le pesa escribir mi nombre completo

_**Autora:** ¬¬_

**Ellie:** Ok... quieres que te diga mi secreto o no?!

**Rex:** Claro... a mi me encanta el chisme...

**Ellie:** Algo que no conoces de mi es... que puedo ser dulce como dices que soy... y como es mi personaje, pero... cuando te metes con las personas que quiero... creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta

**Rex:** Me estas amenazando! Yo... cómo es posible... yo... pensé que eras diferente

**Ellie:** Lo siento u.u

**Rex:** Oh... no importa... solo mira a la pantalla y-

**Ellie:** Salsa?

**Rex:** No... tus bloopers

**Ellie:** Oh... bien quiero verlos

* * *

**IceAge 2  
BLOOPERS - ELLIE  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Crash y Eddie corren hacia Ellie, llamandola "hermana"

**Sid, Diego y Manny:** Zariguella?!

**Ellie:** Si, ellos son mi hermamos zariguella. Zariguella (señala a Crash), zariguella (señala a Eddie), zariguela

_**Steve:** Guella!_

**Ellie:** Si, perdón. Me trabe n.n'

**TOMA 2**

**Sid, Diego y Manny:** Zariguella?!

**Ellie:** Si, ellos son mi hermamos zariguella. Zariguella (señala a Crash), zariguela (señala a Eddie), zarigela blah! me trabo!

* * *

**Ellie:** No dicen que los panch- gorditos, era gorditos, perdón

**Sid:** Jajaja... ibas a decir panchonchitos...xD

* * *

Ellie se hace la muerta

**Manny:** Qué estas haciendo?

**Ellie:** Me... (se rie) hago la muerta... jajjaja...Perdón...

* * *

Manny trata de convencer a Ellie que es una mamut

**Manny:** ... Mira nuestras sombras... son iguales

**Ellie:** Es cierto... Tal vez tú también eres mitad zanguijuela!

Todos se rien

_**Steve:** ZARIGUELLA!_

**Ellie:** Jajaja... si, perdón...

**TOMA 2**

**Manny:** ... Mira nuestras sombras... son iguales

**Ellie:** Es cierto... Tal vez tú también eres mitad zariguela!

**Steve:** Zariguella!

**Ellie:** AH!

* * *

Ellie descubre que es una mamut

**Ellie:** Qué loco no? Esta tarde era una mamut... no era zariguella, perdón

* * *

**Manny:** Ellie... te das cuenta que podemos salvar a nuestra especie

**Ellie:** A sí? No me digas. Cómo?

**Manny:** No te hagas... ya sabes

**Ellie:** Eh? NAH-AH. Quieres?

**Manny:** No-

**Ellie:** No llevo ni 5 minutos como mamut y ya quieres conmigo

Todos se rien

**Ellie:** Perdón... no contuve la risa

* * *

**Manny:** Eres necia, terca y testaruda!

**Ellie:** Pues que más prueba que esa. Soy una zariguella! Ay, no perdón era...

**Steve:** Mamut! Eres una mamut, Ellie!

**Sid:** Ya la hechos confundido...jajaja...

* * *

**IceAge 3  
BLOOPERS - ELLIE  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

**Ellie:** Manny, este es al mundo donde crecerá nuestro bebe, eso no lo puedes cambiar

**Manny:** Por supuesto que puedo! Soy lo más grande que hay!

**Ellie:** Ok, super-papá. A ver que hacer cuando cumpla 15 o 26

**Steve:** Es 16!

**Ellie:** Perdón!

* * *

**Manny:** Tenemos que tener una señal...

**Ellie:** Qué te parece... AHHHH EL BEBE VA A NACER! (se rie)

Todos se ríen.

**Ellie:** jajajaja... lo siento, en serio lo siento

* * *

**Manny:** Qué tal... morita?

**Ellie:** Morita?

**Manny:** Me encantan las moras. Son redondas y jugosas... como tú

**Ellie:** Entonces crees que soy gorda (se ríe)

_**Steve:** Ahora que?_

**Ellie:** Dile a Sid que deje de hacer eso

_**Steve:** Qué cosa?_

Todos miran a Sid... y este tenia una cara de... mejor no decir

**Todos:** SID!

**Sid:** Esta bien...

* * *

Ellie siente que el bebe esta por nacer...

**Ellie:** Ay no... cómo era? Manzanita!...Cerezita!... mangito!... duraznito!... naranja! No sé que más decir, perdón...

Todos se ríen

_**Steve:** MARY! PASALE A ELLIE EL CATALOGO DE FRUTAS!_

Todos se ríen

* * *

Diego sube a ayudar a Ellie...

**Ellie:** Diego... Diego, dame de tu pata

**Diego:** Esta bien

Le da su pata y Ellie la aprieta duro

**Diego:** AUHHHH!

Ellie deja de presionar

**Ellie:** Hay perdón... te dolió?

**Diego:** (con dolor y sarcasmo) No... solo soy buen actor

Todos se rien

**Ellie:** Si, gracias... entendí la indirecta...¬¬

* * *

**Ellie:** Vamos Diego! Tú puedes! Puja! Puja!

Todos se ríen

**Steve:** Es EMPUJA! Él no dará a luz, tú sí!

**Ellie:** Jajaja... perdón...n.n'

* * *

**IceAge 4  
BLOOPERS - ELLIE  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Despues de escuchar la conversacion de Morita y Ethan

**Ellie:** Cariño... yo sé que... a tu edad los chicos nos vuelven locas

_**Steve:** Esa no es!_

**Ellie:** Si es

_**Steve:** Si... pero no de esta escena!_

**Ellie:** ok, perdón!

* * *

Shira trata de desamarrar a Ellie

**Ellie:** Hey! Shu shu! ajajjaja... perdón. Es que me hace sentir como si le estubiera diciendo a un perro y...

**Shira:** Si... gracias, ya entendí

**Ellie:** No lo siento, en serio

**Shira:** Jajaja... tranquila, yo me siento igual.

_**Steve:** Pueden dejar de reirse!_

**Ambas:** Ok!

**Ellie:** No crei encontrar a otra que se riera al igual que yo jajajaj...

_**Steve:** Si... yo tampoco!_

* * *

**Rex:** Jajajaj... buenos bloopers.

**Ellie:** Si... suelo reirme mucho. Aunque ahora no soy la única; Shira también lo hace

**Rex:** Por qué la metes en la conversación?

**Ellie:** Qué?

**Rex:** Acaso quieres hablar mal de ella?

**Ellie:** Qué?! No! Ella... es una gran amiga, en serio. Nunca hablaría mal de ella

**Rex:** Esta bien... He notado que... en la cuarta saga... hablas muy poco...

**Ellie:** Ah! Bueno, si, eso es muy cierto... pero es porque, la trama más que nada se basa en los piratas y Manny, Diego y Sid

**Rex:** Shira tiene más diálogos que tú

**Ellie:** Eso es cierto, ya que... bueno, la película también se centra en la nueva pareja que es Diego y Shira. Y creo que-

**Rex:** Por eso la odias?

**Ellie:** Odiar?

**Rex:** A Shira. La odias porque tiene más publico que tú.

**Ellie:** Qué! Eso no es cierto. Ella es como mi mejor amiga

**Rex:** Tú mejor amiga a quien odias

**Ellie:** Qué?! Claro que no! Sabes... no voy a quedarme aquí sentada con un... títere que saca... falsas conclusiones sobre mí y mis amigos.

Dicho esto Ellie se retira...

**Rex:** Que? No hay... salsa? hmm! Ella se lo pierde... Hasta la próxima, amigos...

* * *

**Y no se pierdan la siguiente entrevista con Crash y Eddie...**

**Reviews please!**


	9. Entrevista con Crash y Eddie

**Hola... ya estoy de vuelta... gracias por sus reviews... y perdon por hacerles esperar... he estado ocupada...  
Para quienes no me conocen o no han leido mis fics anteriores... mis clases en el cole aun no terminan...u.u Despues de clases estudio ingles, los jueves y viernes estudio teatro hasta las 8pm... tengo una agenda muy apretada, espero que puedan comprenderme...u.u**

**Bueno... basta de charla, he aqui el siguiente cap de mi 'programa' de entrevistas... en español...xD**

* * *

**Title: IceAge - Crash y Eddie**

_Demosle la bienvenida a Crash y Eddie…_

**Crash:** Hola

**Eddie:** Qué tal?

_Bueno, Crash, Eddie... me han dicho por allí que les gusta hacer muchas bromas_

**Crash:** Eso es cierto

_Pues, quiero advertirles que... si me hacen una broma a mi... lo van a lamentar... y mucho_

**Ambos:** Okaay...

_Pero tranquilos... Lo que pasa es que a mi también me encanta hacer bromas, yo tengo una hermana que... bueno, como toda hermana cumple muy bien su papel de hacerme la vida imposible. Para ser exactos... ambas nos fastidiamos mutuamente._

**Crash:** Tienes una hermana?

_Sip_

**Crash:** Eso no lo sabia

**Eddie:** Tal vez podríamos hacer una cita doble...jejeje

_T.-..._

**Eddie:** Solo lo decía de broma

_Okaay... Bueno... antes de empezar la entrevista, quiero proponerles un trato... o más bien un favor_

**Crash:** Escúpelo amiga

_Ok, ya que uds son expertos haciendo bromas... quiero hacer una con uds_

**Ambos:** En serio?

_Claro... pero que sea una broma... como se le dice... no letal_

**Crash:** QUE!

**Eddie:** No letal?!

**Crash:** Así va a ser aburrido

_Quieren hacerlo o no!_

**Ambos:** Esta bien.

_Entonces es un trato... pero eso coordinaremos después._

**Eddie:** Y... eh... a quien le vamos a hacer la broma? Si se podría saber

_No lo diré ahorita que estoy 'en vivo', pero les puedo asegurar que es para alguien del elenco_

**Eddie:** Fabuloso!

_Jajajaj... si... Bueno, ahora si la entrevista... díganme cómo llegaron al casting de IceAge2?_

**Crash:** Pues... fue muy sencillo

**Eddie:** Ellos nos llamaron

_En serio?_

**Crash:** Si. Eddie y yo teníamos un programa en la red

**Eddie:** Jajaja Caiste!

_Qué cosa?_

**Crash:** Cómo que qué cosa?

_Me dijeron que caí... pero..._

**Crash:** Oh no... jajaja

**Eddie:** Así se llamaba el programa

_Ahh...perdón...xD_

**Crash:** Subíamos vídeos haciéndole bromas a la gente y... bueno también poníamos los pasos en nuestra pagina web

**Genial!** Cómo se llama la pagina

**Eddie:** w w w . jajajacaiste . com (_**Nota de Autor:** Esta pagina no existe... aun. Más info: terminando la entrevista_)

_Supongo que han visto la broma de los cien chinos_

**Crash:** Pero claro!

**Eddie:** También lo tenemos en nuestra pagina

_Genial... entonces... supongo que llegando a casa... voy y chekearé su pagina, chicos_

**Crash:** En serio? Gracias...n.n

_Jajjaaj... bueno, entonces asi fue como llegaron a IceAge2, los llamaron_

**Eddie:** Exacto

**Crash:** No era necesario hacer audición, por lo tanto era más sencillo. Al menos para nosotros.

_Sid me contó que antes de comenzar a filmar, los nuevos miembros de la manada hacen una presentación en vivo_

**Eddie:** Si, es como darnos la bienvenida

**Crash:** Como si fuera un ritual de iniciación o algo así

_Ellie me contó que ella cantó una canción de los Beatles_

**Crash:** Oh si! Y la cantó muy bien!

_Uds que hicieron?_

**Eddie:** Bueno, en la gran presentación... todos tienen que cantar, tipo concierto.

**Crash:** Nosotros cantamos la canción de un programa

**Eddie:** Drake y Josh

_Oh... la canción de entrada!_

**Crash:** No, esa no

**Eddie:** Cantamos otra. La de Los Hermanos Cara Dura

_Oh, ya me acorde... jajaja... que divertido. Ya quiero ver el video_

**Crash:** Si... eso no va a ser posible

_Por qué?_

**Eddie:** Porque... bueno hubo un incendio en la oficina de Steve

**Crash:** El microondas explotó y todos los videos adiós

_E-En serio? =(_

**Eddie:** Si...

**Crash:** Le dije que no era buena marca!

_Oh, que pena chicos... y yo que quería ver los videos de los nuevos integrantes =(_

**Ambos:** JAJAJA CAISTE!

_Oh! los voy a matar! Les dije que no me hicieran ninguna broma!_

**Eddie:** Lo siento pero teníamos que hacerlo

**Crash:** De lo contrario moriríamos

**Eddie:** Hacer bromas es nuestra razón de ser...*w*

_Bien, bien... como sea... volvamos a la entrevista. Cual fue su parte favorita de IceAge? Solo de la primera saga_

**Crash:** Pues... hmmm...

**Eddie:** Hmm...

**Ambos:** El deslizamiento en los toboganes de hielo!

_Jajjaja... ya sabia que iban a decir eso._

**Crash:** Fue genial!

**Eddie:** Muy genial!

**Crash:** Lastima que no estuvimos en la primera, me hubiese encantado deslizarme

**Eddie:** A mi también

_Y de IceAge2 cual fue la que más les gusto?_

**Crash:** Atacar a Sid y Diego con los sopletes

**Eddie:** Fue como revivir la infancia

_Jajajaja... y de la tercera saga?_

**Eddie:** Volar en el pterodáctilo con Buck

**Crash:** En definitiva!

_Jajajja... y como se llevan con los nuevos del elenco?_

**Crash:** Genial... somos grandes amigos

**Eddie:** Es como ser una manada ya no solo en la película, sino también en la vida real

_Soportan sus bromas?_

**Eddie:** Si... ellos saben que nos gusta hacer bromas todo el tiempo.

**Crash:** En ocasiones Buck y Sid se unen a nosotros

_JAjajaj... en serio? Wow... quien diría que en el elenco hubieran tantos bromistas. Tengo una pregunta... cual fue la mejor broma que han hecho?_

* Ambos comienzan a reírse *

_Vaya... esa broma si que debió haber estado buena_

**Crash:** Y lo estuvo

**Eddie:** Fue la primera broma que hicimos mientras grabábamos IceAge4

_A quien se lo hicieron?_

**Crash:** Más bien a quienes!

_Oh Oh... quienes fueron sus víctimas?_

**Eddie:** En el elenco no habían tantas chicas como ahora, solo estaba Ellie. Pero hacerle bromas a Ellie...

**Crash:** La verdad es que era intocable

**Eddie:** Por el simple hecho de ser una chica

_Bueno... es un punto para las chicas... creo. Pero ya díganme cual fue la broma_

**Eddie:** Espera, ten paciencia.

**Crash:** Ni que tuvieras tarea que hacer

_Si la tengo ¬¬_

**Crash:** Oh... no estas de vacas?

_Nop...¬¬_

**Crash:** Mi más sentido pésame

_Podrías continuar con la historia!_

**Crash:** Esta bien...

**Eddie:** Bien, como decía, este año han habido más chicas en el elenco

**Crash:** Por lo tanto, eran el punto central en nuestras bromas

_Ay por Dios..._

**Eddie:** Pusimos un robot araña en su camerino jajajaj

**Crash:** Jajajaj... no dejaban de gritar...jajajaj...

_Ay. Por. Dios..._

**Eddie:** Lo bueno fue que la araña robot podía botar telarañas, artificiales, claro esta

**Crash:** Jajaja... estaban hechas de goma liquida con pintura fresca transparente...ajjajaja

_Ay chicos se pasan..._

**Crash:** Ellie estaba tratando de tranquilizar a todas

**Eddie:** Y en eso soltamos a un robot ratón

_Okay... se pasaron._

**Eddie:** No te quejes... fueron afortunadas

**Crash:** Porque nada se compara con la broma que le hicimos a Raz, Shira y Shelly

_Lo del jugo de pasas?_

* Ambos se comienzan a reir *

**Crash:** Ese estuvo bueno! Pero no fue ese

_Le hicieron otra broma a parte de la araña?_

**Eddie:** No... ellas no estuvieron cuando ocurrió lo de la araña

**Crash:** Eso fue solo con las mamuts, Ellie, Morita, Steffie y Katy

**Eddie:** Raz, Shira y Shelly no estaban, por lo tanto... se hace justicia

_Qué le hicieron?_

**Crash:** Pusimos varios hilos de pescar en su camerino

_Bien... esto ya suena mal_

**Crash:** Por cada cosa que tocaran como el manojo de la puerta, el interruptor, entre otras cosas

**Eddie:** caerían globos de agua!

_AJajjaja... bueno este si se ve divertido..._

**Crash:** Sabíamos que a Shira no le gusta mojarse, ya saben es un felino

**Eddie:** A Raz y Shelly tampoco les gusta, pero Shira era la principal. Así que pusimos un globo especial para ella

_Jajajaj... en serio? wow, pobre Shira_

**Crash:** Y asi pasó... lo gracioso fue que... todo fue en publico

**Eddie:** Ellas estaban descansando un rato porque recién habían llegado del set de modelaje

_Espera! Modelaje?_

**Crash:** Si... creo que dejaremos que le preguntes eso a ellas

**Eddie:** Este es nuestro momento... Asi que continuo... Era viernes e ibamos a salir a comer pizza y decidimos llamarlas

**Crash:** Estábamos tan ansiosos de ver nuestra broma en acción...

**Eddie:** Y dicho y hecho... a penas llegaron a abrir la puerta

**Crash:** Por cierto, Raz fue la que abrió

**Eddie:** Comenzaron a llover globos.

**Crash:** Sorprendentemente, Shira llegó a escapar de todos, pero no contó con el globo especial que habíamos preparado para ella.

**Eddie:** Jajajajajja... aun me acuerdo cuando dijo "Si! Ninguna gota en mi cabello. Ja!" y en eso escucha un ruido arriba de ella y SHAZZ!

**Crash:** Le cayo un blobo de 30 cm de diámetro jajajajjaja...!

_Jajajaj... que malos_

**Crash:** Nos persiguió hasta la salida, pero valió la pena.

_Jajajaj...bueno bromistas... es momento de ver sus bloopers_

**Ambos:** Genial!

* * *

**Siento decir que van a tener que esperar los bloopers una semana más... es que estoy ocupadita con un proyecto de la escuela...u.u**

**Reviews por favor...n.n**


	10. Crash y Eddie - Bloopers

**Bien... aquí están los bloopers...  
Quiero destacar que así será siempre...  
Un cap de entrevista... y otro de Bloopers**

**Algo que quiero destacar es cuando esta en cursiva es porque el que esta hablando esta fuera de escena.  
Ok... enjoy!**

* * *

**Rex: **Hola a todos... Bienvenidos de nuevo a nuestro programa de entrevistas... ahora demos un gran aplauso a Crash y Eddie... los hermanos zariguella

* APLAUSOS *

**Eddie:** Hola!

**Crash:** Cómo están?

**Rex:** No preguntes, nadie va a responder

**Crash:** Oh... lo siento...?

**Rex:** Asi que son bromistas?

**Eddie:** Si que si

**Rex:** Les diré que su jefe, Steve, me trajo un video especial...

**Crash:** En serio

**Rex:** Yo mentiría?

**Ambos:** Bueno...

**Rex:** SALSA!

* Ponen una botella de salsa en las manos de cada uno *

**Eddie:** Que es esto?

**Rex:** Salsa

**Crash:** Y... para qué?

**Rex:** Volteen a la cámara... y digan: "La salsa de Christoffer Cane aloca mi boca"

**Ambos:** (mirando a la cámara) La salsa de Christoffer Cane aloca mi boca

**Rex:** Gracias... Ahora, pasaremos a sus bloopers

* * *

**IceAge 2  
BLOOPERS - CRASH Y EDDIE  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Escondiendo se en los huecos en la tierra mientras le hacen la vida imposible a Sid y Diego

**Eddie:** AU!

**Diego:** Lo siento...

**Steve:** Es el hollo numero 2, ese es el 7, Crash.

**Eddie:** Soy Eddie!

**Steve:** Lo siento!

* * *

Despues de la mal interpretación de palabras de Manny y Ellie...

**Crash:** AU!

**Steve:** Qué paso?

**Eddie:** Chocó con una roca

**Manny:** No era que yo tenia que hacer eso

**Crash:** Callate... esto fue un accidente...

* * *

Equilibrio con las rocas...

**Diego:** Crash! Eddie! Sugetense de esa esquina

**Eddie:** Jajaja... debes de estar bromeando

**Diego:** Solo háganlo!

**Eddie:** Chau Crash

**Crash:** Bye Eddie

Ambos hacen una cadena y tratan de agarrar la esquina... y... no pueden

**Crash:** Perdón!

_**Steve:** Toma dos!_

**TOMA 2**

**Eddie:** Chau Crash

**Crash:** Bye Eddie

Ambos hacen una cadena y tratan de agarrar la esquina... y... no pueden, otra vez...

**TOMA 3**

**Eddie:** Chau Crash

**Crash:** Bye Eddie

Ambos hacen una cadena y tratan de agarrar la esquina... y...

**Crash:** Ya casi, ya casi...

Y... no pueden

**Crash:** Rayos!

**Eddie:** No te quejes! Tú pesas demasiado!

* * *

Ellie y sus hermanos zariguella se quedan encerrados...

**Ellie:** Crash! Eddie! Busquen ayuda

**Crash:** Claro que no! Nos quedarémos contigo!

**Ellie:** No les estoy preguntando, solo haganlo!

Ellie los coge con su trompa y los hace salir por un agujero pequeño...

**Steve:** Qué pasa? Por qué te demoras?!

**Crash:** Me... Me atore!

Todos se ríen

* * *

**IceAge 3  
BLOOPERS - ****CRASH Y EDDIE**  
(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Las reglas de Buck...

**Buck:** Y la regla numero 3... El que tiene un gas, se lanza pa'tras

Las dos zariguellas bajan la cabeza y se van para atras

**Steve:** Corten! Solo era uno... uno de ustedes tenia que irse atras, el otro se quedaba

**Eddie:** Si, perdón... pen-pensé que era yo

Todos se ríen

* * *

**IceAge 4  
BLOOPERS - ****CRASH Y EDDIE**  
(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Lanzandose de los árboles...

**Crash:** Alli viene!

**Eddie:** Uno...

**Crash:** Dos...

**Ambos:** Tres! AHHHHhhhhhh...!

Se caen...

**Ambos:** AUUU!

_**Steve:** Perdón! Error de calculo!_

**Crash:** Cla... claro...u.u

* * *

**ESPECIAL DE BROMAS - ****CRASH Y EDDIE**  
(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Solo de IceAge4_)

_**Steve:** Hola a todos... el siguiente video no son bloopers... es más bien una de las travesuras de Crash y Eddie. Disfrutentas..._

* * *

_**Broma a Manny, Diego y Sid**_

**Crash:** Hola chicos

**Eddie:** Alguien pidió una pizza

**Sid:** Oh! Yo lo hice. Si que se demoró. Quieren?

**Manny:** Por mi no hay problema

**Diego:** Si... dame una tajada

**Sid:** Okay...

**Crash:** Es...

**Eddie:** Hawayana?

**Sid:** Si por?

**Crash:** No nos gustan los trocitos de piña

**Eddie:** Si... pero gracias de todos modos

**Manny:** Ellie! Quieres un poco de pizza?!

_**Ellie:** (desde otra habitación) No gracias_

**Manny:** Seguro es una de sus dietas

Los tres cogen un pedazo de pizza, se la meten a la boca y...

**Los tres:** AH!

**Diego:** Sid! Por qué pediste con aji?!

**Sid:** Qué?! Yo no ordene aji, yo... O.O

**Los tres:** CRASH Y EDDIE!

* * *

_**Broma a Buck**_

Despues de grabar su primera escena, Buck entra a su camerino en busca de su botella de agua. Al abrir la puerta...

**Zariguellas:** Guerra de bombas de agua!

Y comienzan a tirarle globos de agua

**Buck:** Pero que? Es parte de la iniciación o qué?

Y él también se une a la guerra

* * *

_**Broma a Ellie, Morita, Steffie y Katie**_

Morita y sus amigas se alistan para salir

**Morita:** Creo que puse una tiara de flores en el closet

Morita abre el closet y...

**Morita:** AH!

**Steffie:** Qué pasa?

**Morita:** Mira... es... es...

**Steffie:** ARAÑAS!

Las tres jóvenes mamut comienzan a gritan y se suben a una cama mientras las arañas se acercan y comienzan a lanzar sus hilos pegajosos...  
Con tanto escándalo, Ellie entra al camerino y trata de calmar a las chicas...

**Ellie:** IU...! Qué arañas tan grandes

**Katy:** Ay! En serio te pones a discutir su tamaño?!

**Ellie:** Calma, chicas... solo cálmense y salgan por aquí. AH!

**Morita:** Qué pasa?

**Ellie:** UN RATÓN!

Y Ellie se une al grupo de gritonas

Buck entra...

**Buck:** Por qué hacen tanto- Oh por Dios! Esos insectos si que son grandes!

**Chicas:** En serio! ¬¬

**Buck:** Ya! Si, perdón...

Buck coge al ratón con sumo cuidado

**Buck:** Esperen... esto no es de verdad

**Chicas:** Qué?!

**Buck:** Son pequeños robots de juguetes... Chicas... les acaban de hacer una broma

**Chicas:** CRASH! EDDIE!

* * *

_**Broma a Gutt**_

Gutt va al refrigerador en busca de un plátano que comer... lo abre y... SPLASH! Pintura amarilla en su cara!

**Gutt:** AH! Crash! Eddie!

**Crash:** Cómo sabes que fuimos nosotros?

**Gutt:** Qué otro par de bromistas hay en el set!

* * *

_**Broma a Raz y Shira**_

En la sala de estar de el set...

**Buck:** Estas listo para cantar, Gutt?

**Gutt:** Si, hemos practicado mucho. Creo que saldrá bien.

**Sid:** Igual, falta mucho para esa escena

**Buck:** Tengo hambre. Ustedes?

**Manny:** Si, yo tambien

**Diego:** Si...

**Buck:** Salgamos por algo de comer, que les parece?

Todos: Bien

**Ellie:** Creo que hay que avisarles a Raz y Shira

**Diego:** Donde están?

**Buck:** ñ.ñ (a Diego)

**Diego:** Deja de hacer eso

**Sid:** Están en su camerino junto con Shelly

**Morita:** Están cansadas después de una larga sesión de fotos

**Ellie:** Aun asi, creo que deberiamos invitarlas

**Crash y Eddie:** SI!

**Ellie:** Por qué tanta la emoción?

**Crash:** Que? Po-Por nada... por?

**Manny:** Algo traman...

Todos se dirigen al camerino de las chicas, tocan la puerta, Raz abre la puerta y... GLOBOS DE AGUA CAEN DEL CIELO!

Shelly y Raz son mojadas por los globos de agua, mientras que Shira se escapa de cada uno de ellos...

**Crash y Eddie:** Jajajajjaja...

**Shira:** Si! Ninguna gota en mi cabello. Así que JA!

Pero para mala suerte de Shira, un ruido extraño sale de arriba... UN GRAN GLOBO CON AGUA!

**Shira:** AH!

**Crash y Eddie:** JJAAJAJJAJAJA...

**Shira:** Van a pagar eso...

Dicho esto, Shira los comienza a perseguir

* * *

_**Venganza de las chicas**_

**Crash:** Hola, Morita, Steffie, Katy

**Mamuts:** Hola!

**Eddie:** No hay resentimiento después de nuestras bromas, verdad?

**Morita:** Qué? Cómo crees?

**Steffie:** Vamos, chicos. Sabemos que les gusta hacer bromas

**Morita:** Podrían pasarme la agenda y el lápiz, por fis

**Crash:** Claro

**Eddie:** Y que bien que no se hayan molestado

**Morita:** Tranquilo... es más, creo que hasta fue divertido

Ambas zariguellas cogen lo que Morita les pidio y... SORPRESA! Están atados a unas ruletas... Pero eso no es todo, Raz y Shira salen de la nada

**Raz:** Vaya, vaya, vaya... miren que tenemos aquí... dos bromistas!

**Zariguellas:** AYUDA! AUXILIO!

Sus gritos llaman la atención de todos y se dirigen donde ellos estaban...

**Manny:** Qué pasa aquí?

**Raz:** Nada... solo cobrando un par de cuentas pendientes...

**Eddie:** Fue idea de Crash!

**Crash:** Qué?! Claro que no... fue idea tuya!

**Shira:** Chicos, chicos... aquí no importa quien lo ideó

**Zariguellas:** En serio?

**Shira:** Por supuesto que no importa... los dos lo van a pagar

**Manny:** Esto se pone interesante

**Buck:** Eh... exactamente que van a hacer?

**Shira:** Simple... este es un juego llamado "MataBobos"

**Raz:** O como a mi me gusta llamarlo... Dulce, Dulce Venganza

**Manny:** Me agrada el nombre

**Ellie:** Manny!

**Manny:** Okay, okay...¬¬

**Crash:** Qué van a hacernos?

**Raz:** Nada... solo nos ayudaran con algo. Es todo

**Eddie:** En serio? Jajajja... qué fácil!

**Shira: **Verán... Raz tiene que practicar con su puntería para la escena en que tira su lanza... Y yo quiero ver si las lecciones de arqueria que tome el año pasado valieron la pena...

**Zariguellas:** QUÉ!

**Shira:** Espero no haber perdido el toque

**Raz:** Lista?

**Shira:** Lista

**Ellie:** Esperen!

**Raz:** Qué pasa?

**Ellie:** No pueden hacer eso... No sin hacer girar la ruleta...

**Zariguellas:** NOOO!

* * *

**Rex:** Jajajaj... buenas bromas...

**Crash:** Gracias

...

**Eddie:** Y...

**Rex:** Qué cosa?

**Crash:** Vamos a seguir hablando o...?

**Rex:** La entrevista ya acabo! Así que ahuequen el ala!

**Crash:** Ok, adios

**Eddie:** Hasta luego

* * *

**Y no se pierdan la siguiente entrevista con...BUCK!**

**Pd: Sobre el sitio web de Crash y Eddie... les dije que no existía...y es cierto... pero quiero hacer que este cobre vida... entonces he hecho un lugar especial en mi sitio web (anik sandy . wix fun - show)  
Uds pueden mandarme videos graciosos de la red por la secciòn Contact o con un simple Review...**

**Pd: En el caso de no encontrar la pagina... mandenme un tweet... ([arroba] AnikSandy)  
Por alguna razón FanFiction elemina todos los enlaces...u.u**

**Hasta la pròxima...=)**

**Reviews please!**


	11. Entrevista con Buck

**Hola... ya estoy de vuelta... gracias por sus reviews... y perdon por hacerles esperar... he estado ocupada...  
Para quienes no me conocen o no han leido mis fics anteriores... mis clases en el cole aun no terminan...u.u Despues de clases estudio ingles, los jueves y viernes estudio teatro hasta las 8pm... tengo una agenda muy apretada, espero que puedan comprenderme...u.u**

**Bueno... basta de charla, he aqui el siguiente cap de mi 'programa' de entrevistas... en español...xD**

* * *

**Title: IceAge - Buck**

_Demosle la bienvenida a Buck…_

_* APLAUSOS Y GRITOS *_

**Buck:** Cómo están?

_* APLAUSOS Y GRITOS *_

_Wow, Buck... eres muy popular aqui en el set_

**Buck:** Si eso parece...

_Jajaja... bueno, Buck, cuéntanos un poco sobre ti... qué es lo que te gusta hacer? Tu color favorito? Si te gusta el chocolate? Cuéntanos .. que nos morimos de ganas por saber_

**Buck:** Es necesario contestar las preguntas que me has dicho?

_No... es... solo un ejemplo, pero si quieres, contéstalas..._

**Buck:** Ok... Qué me gusta hacer?... Pues creo que me gusta ir de un lugar a otro... ya saber... no soy alguien que se quede en un solo lugar mucho tiempo, ya te imaginaras la cantidad de lugares que he ido a visitar. Seguro los pilotos de la aerolínea que suelo tomar ya me conocen... jajaja...

_Jajaja...xD_

**Buck:** He viajado a muchos lugares, me gusta eso... explorar. También me gusta ir a fiestas, conocer gente... hacer amigos... me gusta divertirme.

_Genial..._

**Buck:** Si... mi color favorito... bueno, la verdad nunca he tenido un color favorito, pero creo que es el verde. Ya sabes... naturaleza...y bueno, porque me queda bien ese color, no crees?

_Jajaja... si, te queda muy bien. Sobretodo tu parche... es verde. Oye... porqué el parche? No sabía que solo tenía un solo ojo en la vida real_

**Buck:** Jajajaj... no, si tengo los dos. Solo que decidí usar el parche por esta entrevista, estar más acorde con el personaje. Y sí... el parche me queda excelente...;D

_Jajaja...xD_

**Buck:** Ah! Y sí me gusta el chocolate... me encantan. En mi casa no puede faltar el chocolate, siempre ha habido un recipiente de chocolate en mi casa. Es por tradición... solía comerlos junto con mis hermanos cuando era pequeño

_Wow... en serio?_

**Buck:** Si, bueno ahora ya no los veo muy seguido porque ellos viven lejos, pero las pocas veces que nos hemos encontrado me he dado con la sorpresa de que no soy el único que sigue con la tradición.

_Vaya... a mi también me gusta el chocolate, cada vez que regreso de la academia me compro un brownie... son deliciosos_

**Buck:** Los brownies son los mejores

_Si... supongo que por eso eres bien fiestero, por comer muchos chocolates_

**Buck:** Jajaja... es posible, los de IceAge suelen decir eso.

_Jajaja... y compartes tus chocolates... o te los comes tu solo?_

**Buck:** Oh, claro! Los comparto... como no he de compartirlos?... pero lo que sí he aprendido es no dejarlos en cualquier sitio

_Jajajaja... cómo es eso?_

**Buck:** Pues... suelo poner mis dulces en un embace especial, tengo como tres embaces especiales uno para cada lugar, uno en mi casa, otro en mi casa de playa y otro... bueno el otro el móvil .. lo llevo a todas partes, por ejemplo al set. Una ves olvidé el embace en el set y Morita lo tomó de la refrigeradora... no sabía que era mío, recién llevaba una semana y media con nosotros, y pensaba que esos eran... como decirlos, inofensivos

_Inofensivos? por qué?_

**Buck:** Pues... como suelo mezclar los dulces... no sabes que clase de dulce es, y justo yo lo había vaciado allí una caja de chocolates suisos de licor

_Ay, por Dios... Pobre Morita_

**Buck:** Estaba viendo una película con Steffie mientras comían los dulces y al día siguiente... pues las dos estaban más que mareadas

_Wow... pobresitas_

**Buck:** Si...

_Bueno, Buck... hay una pregunta que muchas te tus admiradoras quieren que te pregunte_

**Buck:** Cual es?

_Tienes novia?_

**Buck:** Jajaja... nop, por ahora no... estoy libre y solterito

_Jajaja... y dime, Buck, cómo es que llegaste al casting de IceAge_

**Buck:** Bueno, yo... yo en realidad fui al casting de Rio, pensé en hacer el intento... ya sabes, meterme en la actuación, tal vez conseguiría un papel pequeño o solo sería extra, a ver como es. Fui y Steve me me dijo que no, que estaban buscando algo diferente, pero... que me llamaría ya que tenía planes para mi. No sabía a lo que se refería, pero acepté, le dí mi número y... bueno, después de unas semanas me llamó y me dijo que tenía grandes noticias para mi, me dijo que fuera a su oficina para que me explicara de qué se trataba la cosa.

_IceAge 3..._

**Buck:** Exactamente, llegué a su oficina, entré y me sorprendí porque vi a Sid... es normal, no? Cuando uno ve a una persona famosa uno se queda... como en shock o algo así ajaja

_Jajaja... si, me ha pasado, aunque no tanto, al igual que tú, solo me sorprendo y digo... cielos, es... y acto seguido me peñizco para saber si es un sueño o no...ajjaja..._

**Buck:** Jajaja... bueno, en ese caso... yo también no llegué al extremo de desmayarme como muchos hacen. Yo pensé que Sid solo estaría allí por un rato y luego se retiraría, y Steve y yo hablaríamos, en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que Steve quería hacer la tercera saga de la película y me quería como un personaje secundario, pero importante a la vez. No sabía que ya tenía toda una trama para mi.

_Jajaja... te quedaste más sorprendido_

**Buck:** Si... estaba emocionado. Salí de la oficina junto con Sid y nos dirigimos a comer algo y... comenzamos a charlar una y tantas cosas, nos comenzamos a hacer amigos... La verdad, muchos pensarán que ese día hice fiesta por haber logrado algo increíble e inesperado, pero la verdad es que no festejé mucho... no fui a ninguna fiesta, solo estuve horas y horas charlando con Sid. Me contó tantas anécdotas que había vivido en el set. Estaba emocionado... y lo sigo estando, sigo feliz, porque ahora formo parte de esas anécdotas.

_Oww...*w*... Si... muchos de los que ya entreviste me han dicho que tú aun sigues en set, viendo las grabaciones, y ellos disfrutan de tu compañía y al parecer tú también la de ellos_

**Buck:** Bueno... Atomik27... yo también tengo mis reglas y una de ellas es: "Si eres amigo de Buck... lo eres para siempre"

_Oww...*w*_

**Buck:** Si... disfruto mucho estar con ellos, porque son divertidos... a su manera... y a pesar que aveces tenemos diferentes formas de ver las cosas... nunca nos hemos peleado ni nada por el estilo... sobretodo porque ya saben la primera regla...

_"Siempre escucha a Buck" Jajaja...xD_

**Buck:** Si...

_Bien, Buck, aquí va mi última pregunta..._

**Buck:** Lanzala y yo la atrapo...xD

_Bien... qué opinas de la idea de hacer IceAge5?_

**Buck:** Estas bromeando? Sería GENIAL! Ellos tienen para más.

_Y... en el caso de que salga... crees que aparecerías allí?_

**Buck:** Hmm... la verdad no lo sé. Justo eso me pregunté, junto con los demás, después de ver la cuarta saga y la verdad todos poníamos nuestras miradas en Diego y Shira

_Jajajaja...xD_

**Buck:** Y... bueno, después en el carro, me puse a pensar si tal vez yo podría aparecer... pero me parece algo muy difícil. Porque en IceAge4 es la deriva continental, y al partirse el suelo pues... supongo que el mundo de dinosaurios deja de existir... a no ser que yo haya sido listo y me haya escapado y vuelto a la superficie.

_Ah... posiblemente... es una gran teoría..._

**Buck:** Pero, bueno... la cosa es que salga... y muerto o no... yo seguiré en el set

_Jajaja... gracias Buck por venir_

**Buck:** No, gracias a ti. Ha sido todo un placer...

_En la sala de al lado esta el cuarto de los bloopers._

**Buck:** Gracias...

* * *

**Siguiente cap... LOS BLOOPERS!**


	12. Buck - Bloopers

**Bien... aquí están los bloopers...  
Quiero destacar que así será siempre...  
Un cap de entrevista... y otro de Bloopers**

**Algo que quiero destacar es cuando esta en cursiva es porque el que esta hablando esta fuera de escena.  
Ok... enjoy!**

* * *

**Rex: **Hola a todos... Bienvenidos de nuevo a nuestra sala de bloopers. Hoy tengo el agrado de presentarles al más importante, gracioso y apuesto personaje de IcaAge... saluden a mi buen amigo Buck...

*APLAUSOS*

**Buck:** Hola!

*APLAUSOS*

**Rex:** Dejame decir que es un placer tenerte aqui y que en estoy momentos yo ya no soy el más galan aqui en la sala

**Buck:** Jajaja... gracias

**Rex:** Eres mi favorito de todo IceAge

**Buck:** Hmm... gracias, en serio, gracias

**Rex:** Sé que tú y yo podríamos ser los mejores amigos. Ir de parranda en parranda, qué te parece?

**Buck:** Si, claro... por supuesto que estas invitado

**Rex:** Jajaa... no es grandioso?! Qué opinas de una película?

**Buck:** Ehh... claro, podríamos ir a ver una película después de las entrevistas

**Rex:** No hablaba de eso, pero ya que insistes... me encantaría ver una película. Yo invito

**Buck:** Oh! Genial. Pero a qué te referías con la película antes?

**Rex:** Pues sobre qué más! Tú y yo debemos hacer una película, no te parece? Ganaríamos un Oscar

**Buck:** Oh, es... una propuesta interesante

**Rex:** Jajaa... lo sé! Pasamos a ver tus bloopers?

**Buck:** Claro! Les advierto que suelo reírme mucho

* * *

**IceAge 3  
BLOOPERS - ELLIE  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Al llegar al subterraneo mundo de los dinosaurios...

**Manny:** Me siento tan... diminuto

**Crash y Eddie:** Imaginate nosotros...

Y de un árbol sale un sonido de 'trompeta' (o algo parecido a una trompeta) Era Buck. Valiente mente coge una liana y se avienta diciendo cosas sin sentido...

**Buck:** Fladaflutulujhafkjilafukldiy alslua...

Supuestamente la liana tiene que romperse... pero en ves de eso... Buck solo queda colgado

_**Steve:** CORTEN!_

*Todos se ríen*

**Buck:** Jajaja... si van a poner bloopers... esta en la categoría de "cosas que no salieron como esperaban"

*Todos se ríen*

_**Steve:** Era la otra cuerda, Buck_

**Buck,** Si, perdón!

* * *

Después del accidente de la liana... Buck salta nuevamente hacia donde esta la manada y comienza a lanzar unas esferas rojas a los dinosaurios... las esferas botan un pequeño humo... un momento perfecto para escapar y esconderse... pero...

*todo comienzan a toser*

**Buck:** Upz perdón

**Diego:** Si... creo que la próxima le lanzas las esferas a ellos.

**Manny:** Y solo a ellos por favor...

**Buck:** jaja... ok lo siento

* * *

Después de esconderse de los dinosaurios... Buck sale del agua con su arma en la boca...

**Buck:** Jajajjaa...

*Todos se ríen*

_**Steve:** Corten!_

**Buck:** Ay, perdón... es que... suelo reírme mucho

*Todos se ríen*

**Buck:** No volverá a pasar, lo prometo

* * *

Después de que Buck se presentara... y diera la posibilidad de que Sid estuviera... muerto...

**Buck:** (marchandose) Ahora... a su casa

**Ellie:** No espera...

**Manny:** Ellie, espera... tal vez este chaparron loco tenga razón...

**Ellie:** Manny, ya llegamos hasta aqui, lo encontraremos!

**Diego:** Hay huellas aqui

**Ellie:** Sigueme

Ellie se dirige donde esta Diego y Manny la sigue pero... Buck aparece!

**Manny:** Ah!

**Buck:** Si van allá encontraran a su amigo... en la otra vida! (y pone una mirada graciosa) Jajajja...

*Todo se ríen*

_**Steve:** Esta bien, corten!_

*Todo se ríen*

**Buck:** Jajaja... perdón...

* * *

Ellie le pide ayuda a Buck...

**Buck:** Ok, los ayudaré! Pero tengo reglas... Regla número uno! Siempre! escuchen! a Buck! Regla numero dos... quédense en el centro del... del camino...aqui... solo quedense...quedense en el centro

_**Steve:** Corten!_

**Buck:** Lo siento, se... se me olvidó la linea

_**TOMA 2**_

**Buck:** Ok, los ayudaré! Pero tengo reglas... Regla número uno! Siempre! escuchen! a Buck! Regla numero dos... quédense en el centro del centro... centro del centro?

**Manny:** Del centro de qué?

**Buck:** (sonriendo) En el centro, en el medio del camino a donde vamos

**Manny:** Y a donde vamos?

**Buck:** Por la cara de Steve, yo diría que a una toma 3

_**Steve:** Estas en lo cierto! Corten!_

**Buck:** Lo siento u.u

_**TOMA 3**_

**Buck:** Ok, los ayudaré! Pero tengo reglas... Regla número uno! Siempre! escuchen! a Buck! Regla numero dos... quédense en el centro del sendero! Y... regla numero tres...!

Todos se le quedan mirando y...

*todos se ríen*

**Ellie:** Perdón, perdón... es que me dio risa la cara que puso, perdón

**Buck:** Que conste! Qué conste que este es un blooper de ella, no mío

**Ellie:** Tú también te reíste

**Buck:** Es que me da risa

*todos se ríen*

**Buck:** Jajaja... ok, esta vez si la hago

* * *

En la noche, Buck estaba haciendo guardia mientras hacia un Rudi de madera... pero...

**Buck:** Oh, rayos! le corte la cola!

*todos se ríen*

**Buck:** Claro, ríanse... ustedes no pasaron el tiempo tratando de hacer esta obra de arte

_**Steve:** Contratamos a alguien para que lo hiciera, Buck_

*todos se ríen*

**Buck:** Gracias, Steve... en serio agradezco tu colaboración

*todos se ríen*

* * *

Antes de pasar por los gases toxicos...

**Buck:** Muy bien, las damas primero

**Manny:** (reteniendo a Ellie) Ella no ira allí

**Buck:** Ep! Cual es la regla numero do... uno!

_**Steve:** Corten!_

**Buck:** Bueno, al menos traté...

* * *

En los gases toxicos... Manny, Diego y las zariguellas no paraban de reirse

**Buck:** YA BASTA! Que no ven que si se siguen (cambia su voz) riendo vamos ajjajaj

*todos se rien*

**Buck:** Vamos Chicos!

**Todos:** (con voz chillona) Chritsmas, chritsmas... jajajja

*todos se rien*

* * *

Antes de la escena en que Ellie va a dar a luz...

**Buck:** Recibí un mensaje de Steve... voy a hacerle caso. Voy a actuar bien.

*todos se rien*

**Buck:** Gracias por el consejo, amigo!

_**Steve:** Con mucho cariño, Buck!_

**Diego:** Tranquilo, se lo ha hecho a todos

**Buck:** Amigos, donde quiera que vaya, Steve hace amigos

*todos se rien*

* * *

**Rex:** Jajajaj... te admiro!

**Buck:** Gracias, te dije que me reía bastante

**Rex:** Qué te parece si terminamos nuestra entrevista y nos vamos al KaraokiDoky con las chicas de northrich?

**Buck:** Eh... claro, me gusta el karaoke

**Rex:** Excelente. A PARRANDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

* * *

**Y no se pierdan la siguiente entrevista con Morita...**

**Reviews please!**


	13. Entrevista con Morita

**Hola... ya estoy de vuelta... gracias por sus reviews... y perdon por hacerles esperar... he estado ocupada...  
Para quienes no me conocen o no han leido mis fics anteriores... mis clases en el cole ya comenzaron... otra vez...u.u Despues de clases estudio ingles, los jueves y viernes estudio teatro hasta las 8pm... tengo una agenda muy apretada, espero que puedan comprenderme...u.u**

**Bueno... basta de charla, he aqui el siguiente cap de mi 'programa' de entrevistas... en español...xD**

* * *

**Title: IceAge - Morita**

_Bienvenido otra vez a nuestro programa de entrevistas. Hoy tenemos a una invitada especial, la joven y linda Morita_

*Aplausos*

**Morita:** Hola

_Hola, Morita, cómo estás?_

**Morita:** Bien, gracias por preguntar

_Vaya, los demás tenían mucha razón, eres una joven muy educada_

**Morita:** En serio dijeron eso?

_Oh, si… y no se equivocaron_

**Morita:** Gracias.

_Oh, no me des las gracias a mí. Manny y Ellie fueron quienes me dijeron que eres una chica muy educada y madura. Me dijeron que si tuvieran una hija, les encantaría que fuera como tú._

**Morita:** En serio? Oww… que lindos, yo también los quiero a los dos. Han sido unos buenos padres durante todo el rodaje

_En serio?_

**Morita:** Si. Ellos podrían a llegar a ser buenos padres. Ah! Y Diego y Shira no se quedan atrás

_Jajaja… seguro que si._

**Morita:** No puedo creer que dijeran que soy madura porque, para ser sincera, yo opino todo lo contrario porque… ha habido varias ocasiones en que he sido muy infantil. Ya sabes, soy una adolescente todavía, me falta mucho para madurar y actuar seriamente

_Pero yo veo que estas bien… para ser una adolescente eres una chica muy madura y segura de ti misma_

**Morita:** Gracias

_De nada. Ahora… antes de pasar a las preguntas de la película… cuéntanos algo más sobre ti. Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?_

**Morita:** Salir con mis amigos… ya sabes, divertirme un poco. Me encata pasar tiempo con mis amigos

_Qué hay de tu novio?_

**Morita:** Hablas de Ethan?

_SI! Yo sabía que eran pareja!_

**Morita:** En serio?

_Bueno… no… pero tenía mis sospechas… pero ahora tu ya me las aclaraste_

**Morita:** Upz

_Cuanto tiempo han estado saliendo?_

**Morita:** Un año y medio

_Wow… y como se te declaró?_

**Morita:** Bueno… todo fue en la clase de teatro introductorio.

_Teatro introductorio?_

**Morita:** Antes de comenzar a filmar la película, Steve nos contrató un profesor de teatro, sobre todo para nosotros que éramos nuevos. Al final de la clase Ethan me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

_Ahh! Y obviamente dijiste que si_

**Morita:** Si

_Jajaja… bueno, Morita… cómo fue que llegaste a IceAge?_

**Morita:** Bueno, Steffie había averiguado sobre un casting para la película

_En serio?_

**Morita:** Si, ella y yo ya habíamos participado en varios comerciales y… Bueno, esto era algo nuevo

_No sabía que tú y Steffie era amigas antes de la película_

**Morita:** Pues… somos las mejores junto con Katie

_También conocías a Katie antes del rodaje?_

**Morita:** Oh, no… a ella la conocíamos el día en que Steve nos citó

_Sid me dijo que los nuevos miembros de la manada se presentan a través de un concierto privado o algo así._

**Morita:** Oh! Si… estuvo muy divertido, fue la primera vez en que canté en público y… me gusto. Fue muy divertido

_Qué canción cantaste?_

**Morita:** Look at me now de Keke Palmer. Steve dijo que lo verían en los bloopers

_Genial! Y... dime, Morita, cómo es trabajar con el elenco de IceAge?_

**Morita:** Bueno, como muchos ya lo han mencionado, todos somos una gran familia. Es casi como vivir en la película en la vida real. Manny y Ellie son como unos padres para mi... Diego y Shira son como mis tíos consejeros. Sid es como el tío que siempre te hace reír al igual que Buck. Crash y Eddie son como los primos traviesos. Mis amos son como... bueno, mis amigos. A los demás, los piratas, los considero parte de la familia también Gutt es como mi abuelo o un tío que siempre me ayuda a razonar en cualquier duda que tenga, Raz es como la tía que cocina deliciosos postres.

_Jajaja... que bien. Dime, cómo es tu personaje en IceAge4?_

**Morita:** Pues... como toda adolescente esta pasando por una fase de enamoramiento... y el querer ser libre, libre de las reglas de papá. Al no tener lo que quiere pues... opta por escapar a escondidas y luego, al ser descubierta y castigada, pues... se molesta y dice cosas de las cuales se arrepiente porque en ese instante comienza la deriva continental y se separa de su padre. No esta segura si lo volverá a ver de nuevo. Pero ella no está sola, tiene a su mamá quien la consuela y... a su mejor amigo, Luis.

_Tengo una pregunta, en la película tienes que columbiarte con tu cola por los árboles. Ya sabías hacerlo o...?_

**Morita:** oh, no... tuve que aprenderlo allá. Ellie me ayudó. Y no voy a mentir, me caí miles de veces

_Cual fue tu parte favorita de las tres primeras sagas?_

**Morita:** Pues... la primera, la escena de los dodos. Fue muy gracioso. En la segunda... cuando Ellie descubre que es una mamut. Fue una escena muy tierna y divertida, por eso me gustó. De la tercera, en definitiva, cuando los chicos no paraban de reírse, era muy contagiosa la risa.

_Y de la cuarta?_

**Morita:** Pues... yo también soy fan de las escenas de Diego y Shira... soy muy romántica en ese aspecto.

_Jajjaja... yo tambien... Bueno, Morita, gracuas por venir. En el proximo cap vemos tus bloopers...n.n_

**Morita:** Ok, muchas gracias

* * *

**Bloopers...en el siguiente cap...=)**


	14. Entrevista con Luis

**Hola... ya estoy de vuelta... gracias por sus reviews... y perdon por hacerles esperar... he estado ocupada...  
Para quienes no me conocen o no han leido mis fics anteriores... mis clases en el cole aun no terminan...u.u Despues de clases estudio ingles, los jueves y viernes estudio teatro hasta las 8pm... tengo una agenda muy apretada, espero que puedan comprenderme...u.u**

**Bueno... basta de charla, he aqui el siguiente cap de mi 'programa' de entrevistas... en español...xD**

* * *

**Title: IceAge - Luis**

_Demosle la bienvenida a Luis…_

_* APLAUSOS Y GRITOS *_

**Luis: **Hola a todos!

_* APLAUSOS Y GRITOS *_

_Wow, Luis... tambien eres muy popular aqui en el set_

**Luis: **Genial...

_Jajaja... bueno, Luis, cuéntanos un poco sobre ti... qué es lo que te gusta hacer? Tu color favorito? Dinos... tienes todo este cap para decirnoslo_

**Luis:** Ok... soy muy tranquilo, pero tambien me gustan las fiestas. No soy tan tímido cómo en la película, pero tampoco soy tan arriesgado. Me gusta jugar futbol, basquet... varios deportes. Ah! y mi color favorito es el rojo

_Jajaja...xD Dinos... cómo llegaste al set de IceAge4?_

**Luis:** Pues... hice un casting.

_Genial..._

**Buck:** Si... nunca pensé que me iban a escoger. Jejeje... las cosas de la vida.

_Y te llevas bien con todos los del elenco?_

**Luis:** Por supuesto... son muy divertidos. Sobretodo Buck y Sid. Y Crash y Eddie tambien no se quedan a tras con sus bromas.

_Te han hecho alguna broma ellos_

**Luis:** Le hacen bromas a todos.

_Jajjaja... si, ya vi sus videos. Tú los viste?_

**Luis:** Por supuesto! Me encantó la parte en que Shira los persiguió hasta que ellos se metieron a su camerino. En ese instante, yo no sabía lo que había pasado. Solo la vi correteandolos.

_Son muy fastidiosos?_

**Luis:** Ñaa... luego te acostumbras

_Jajaja... y dime... qué fue lo más dificil de grabar IceAge4?_

**Luis:** Eh... pues no sé... esa caida en el hielo, cuando Morita me atrapó... pues... siendo sincero me asustó un poco.

_Jajajaja... ví nuevamente la peli la semana pasada, y me acordé que tu personaje esta como que enamorado de Morita_

**Luis:** Pues... creo que si

_Y... eso pasa en la vida real?_

**Luis: **No. Morita y yo solo somos buenos amigos

(**Nota de Autor:** Para los fanáticos de esta pareja... perdón. Pero la verdad es que en esta película como que... no asienta bien las parejas entre diferentes especies. Esa es mi opinión personal.)

_Sid me contó que los nuevos de la manada hacen una presentación musical... creo que tú eres más o menos ya miembro de esta, no? También cantaste?_

**Luis:** Oh, no... es que recién me había recuperado de un resfriado y como que mi voz no estaba para ser forsada.

_Wow... pobrecito. Y dime... estas listo para ver tus bloopers. Van a estar junto con los de Morita en el siguiente cap...n.n_

**Luis:** Genial! Ya quiero verlos!

* * *

**Siguiente cap... LOS BLOOPERS!**


	15. Morita y Luis - Bloopers

**Hola chicos y chicas... disculpen por no actualizar... si... merezco ser castigada jejeje Anyways... espero que les guste este cap... y... bueno, no voy a mentirles, para el proximo cap me tardaré mucho porque la siguiente semana son mis finales y por fin entro en vacaciones! Lo que quiere decir que despues tendré mucho tiempo para hacer las entevistas y los bloopers, ok... es una promesa de viajera del tiempo (eh... es una larga historia jejeje)**

**Algo que quiero destacar es cuando esta en cursiva es porque el que esta hablando esta fuera de escena.  
Ok... enjoy!**

* * *

**Rex: **Hola a todos... Bienvenidos de nuevo a nuestra sala de bloopers. Hoy tengo el agrado de presentarles a dos amigos... La avellana y el enano

*APLAUSOS*

**Morita:** Ehh... en realidad soy Morita y él es Luis.

**Luis:** Si...

**Rex:** Claro... no me importa.

**Luis:** Ok...

**Rex:** Así que... ambos son amigos en la película, eh?

**Morita:** Eh... si. Podría decirse que somos los mejores amigos

**Rex:** Y por qué se odian?

**Luis:** Odiar? Yo no la odio. Somos amigos en la vida real tambien

**Morita:** Eso es cierto.

**Rex:** Aburrido! Oye... tú eras una ternurita en IceAge3

**Morita:** Gracias, pero yo no era la que-

**Rex:** (interrumpiendola) Qué te pasó?

**Morita:** Qué?

**Rex:** Alguna vez los han arrestado?

**Morita:** Eh... nop

**Luis.** Por supuesto que no

**Rex:** Aburrido!

**Morita:** Eh... podemos pasar a los bloopers

**Rex:** Eh? Y tú quien eres?

**Luis:** Esto es una broma... no?

**Rex:** Ah... ya me re-contra aburrí. BLOOPERS!

* * *

**IceAge 4  
BLOOPERS - MORITA y LUIS  
**(_**Nota de Autor:**__ Steve es el Director de IceAge_)

Todos los integrantes del elenco de IceAge estaban sentados en frente de un escenario.

**Steve:** Aqui tenemos a nuestra la nueva integrante de la manada. Morita...

**Morita:**

Oh oh! Oh oh oh oh! Oh!

Beauty in the mirror  
You see what I see  
I can see all that you want from me  
I hear something strong, yeah!  
It sounds like my name  
But if I answer  
Are you talking to me?

You say the sun's brighter  
The moonlights behind ya  
The world's a playground  
Pick a ride and you'll see

Sometimes you'll go up and  
Sometimes you'll go down then  
Sometimes you must fly  
So that you can be free

When you feel you took your last breath  
I promise you got more left  
There's a chance if you take it  
Don't be afraid to just dance

Look, look at me now! (Look at me now)  
I'm starting to be stronger  
There's no time to stop now, no!

Oh! I'm touching the clouds  
I'm flying higher and higher  
I'm not trying to come down

Can you look at me now?  
Can you look at me now?

Nothing's impossible  
The spark is in you  
Light up the whole world  
And just look, look, look at me now

Yesterday's gone now  
Today's a new day  
Tomorrow's my future  
And it starts here today  
The beauty inside  
Is coming alive  
I'm so happy it did oh!

When you feel you took your last breath  
I promise you got more left  
There's a chance if you take it  
Don't be afraid to just say

Look, look at me now! (Look at me now)  
I'm starting to be stronger  
There's no time to stop now, no!

Oh! I'm touching the clouds  
I'm flying higher and higher  
I'm not trying to come down

Can you look at me now?  
Can you look at me now?

Nothing's impossible  
The spark is in you  
Light up the whole world  
And just look, look, look at me now

When I look up at the stars  
Even though they maybe far away  
It's OK, I can reach them  
Won't ever change who I am  
I'll make the world understand me  
From beginning to end, to end!

Oooohhhh!

Look, look at me now! (Look at me now)  
I'm starting to be stronger  
There's no time to stop now, no!

Oh! I'm touching the clouds (I'm touching the clouds)  
I'm flying higher and higher  
I'm not trying to come down

Can you look at me now?  
Can you look at me now?

Nothing's impossible  
The spark is in you  
Light up the whole world  
And just look, look, look at me now

* * *

Entrenando a Morita...

Ellie se cuelga en un árbol sujetando una rama con su cola.

**Ellie:** Es más fácil de lo que se ve

**Morita:** Creo que terminaré con muchos moretones

**Ellie:** Claro que no, linda. No es tan difícil.

**Morita:** Espero

Morita se cuelga en una rama con su cola...

**Morita:** Hey! Tenias razón... es muy fácil

La rama se rompe y Morita cae al suelo...

**Ellie:** Estas bien, linda?

**Morita:** Como dije... terminaré con muchos moretones...

* * *

Columbiandose en los arboles...

**Morita:** Ethan!... nop no es Ethan, perdón

**Luis:** Si, gracias

**TOMA 2**

**Morita:** Luis!... Por qué no sacas tu cabeza del suelo y... (rie) tratas de divertirte

_**Steve:** Por qué te ries?_

**Morita:** Sid esta haciendo caretas! No se vale!

_**Steve:** Sid!_

_**Sid:** Ok, ok... que genio..._

**TOMA3**

**Morita:** Luis!... Por qué no sacas tu cabeza del suelo y tratas de divertirte

**Luis:** No soy un topo... no espera! si soy un topo

_**Steve:** Pues felicidades (!)_

**Luis:** Toma 4?

**Steve:** Y tú qué crees?

* * *

**Morita:** Ethan no es sexy... no perdón

_**Steve:** Corten!_

**Morita.** Perdón... estoy algo nerviosa. No volverá a pasar, lo siento

* * *

**Manny:** Vamosnos Morita

Los dos mamuts se van...

**Luis:** Entonces... me quedo aqui o...?

Se escucha un ruido en el suelo desde lo lejos y Luis salta para meterse bajo tierra pero se golpea la cabeza

**Luis:** AU!

**Manny:** Estas bien?

**Luis:** Depende... Morita y Ellie están a tu lado?

**Manny:** No

**Luis:** Entonces estoy viendo triple... =Z

* * *

Después de la muerte social...

**Manny:** Morita, ven acá. Vamos a hablar.

**Morita:** Cómo es que pudiste avergonzarme en frente de mis amigos?!}

**Manny:** Porque fuiste deliberadamente a donde no debías, hija.

**Morita:** Pues... desearía que no fueras mi padre! No alto!

_**Steve:** Nack! Fallaste!_

**Morita:** Lo siento

* * *

**Luis:** Qué tal si tu padre te descubre... no soy tan fuerte como parece

**Morita:** shh... mira.

Ambos se acercan al gran hueco donde están los adolescentes, pero Luis, sin querer, se resbala por el tobogán...

**Luis:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh...!

* * *

Morita cae por el tobogán y, en ves de caer encima de Ethan, cae en Katie.

**Morita:** Ay, lo siento...

**Katie:** No hay problema

**Luis:** Estan bien?!

Luis se acerca un poco y... tambien cae por el tobogán... y él si cae encima de Ethan

**Ethan:** Hey!

**Luis:** Eh... cambio de papeles?

**Ethan:** Jajaja... no hay problema, solo... ya bájate de mi.

**Luis:** Oups... cierto. Lo siento

* * *

Luis trata de sacar el cuchillo del hielo para pelear con Tripa y salvar a Morita... pero no puede...

_**Steve:** Eh... se supone que ya debiste haberlo quitado_

**Luis:** Es que... se... atoró...

Todos se rien...

**Luis:** Si... gracias por el apoyo...

* * *

Despues de la pelea entre los mamuts jóvenes

**Morita:** Si seguimos así, esta espície va a estinguise! Oupz perdon... dije espicie, lo siento

**Katie:** Tambien dijiste Estinguise

**Morita:** Y?

**Ethan:** La palabra es extinguirse

* * *

**Rex:** Entonces... ustedes se odian?

**Luis**: No

**Morita:** Puedes dejar de decir que

**Rex:** Adios! La entrevista acabo

**Luis:** Tan rápido?

**Morita:** Bueno... no nos hemos equivocado mucho... y solo estuvimos en una peli

**Luis:** Eso es cierto...

* * *

**Y no se pierdan la siguiente entrevista con Ethah, Steffie y Kattie...**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
